Lazos del Destino
by Ella-Ia
Summary: UA. SasuSaku. Secuela de Lazos de Sangre. Ha pasado más de diez años desde que Sakura se separó de Sasuke y comenzó su misión en solitario como protectora, ahora cuida de Sano en secreto. El fantasma del hombre al que amó es una imagen constante en su vida pero ella intenta redimirse. Pero, ¿quién es ese niño y que lo hace tan importante para la humanidad? La paz se irá, Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor/a:** Ella

**Género:** Romance, drama, acción.

**Clasificación:** +16

**Advertencias:** Lime. Lenguaje altisonante. Muerte de personajes. OoC.

**Serie:** Naruto

**Publicaciones:** + MSS (Próximamente)

**Mensaje del Autor:** ¡Hola gente! Soy Ella. Si ustedes están leyendo esto eso debe de significar que ya leyeron la primer parte de esta secuela, "Lazos de Sangre". La "saga" se llama, básicamente, Lazos y esta se divide en "Lazos de Sangre" como la primera parte, "Lazos del Destino" como segunda parte y "Lazos de Mujer" (Próximamente) como one-shot especial. Continuaremos con la historia de la Draculina mostrando una nueva cara de las cosas con más de una década de diferencia desde el final de la primera parte, tanto como adentraré más en la perspectiva de nuestro maravilloso Drácula y finalmente me encontrarán explicando cualquier detalle incomprendido según lo que expresen en sus reviews. Yo SIEMPRE respondo los reviews sin importar cuán sencillos sean, así que no duden en preguntar, que lo que ustedes se atreven a preguntar otros no lo harán algunas veces, y yo podré poner más en claro el seguimiento de la historia con ella. Ahora quiero agradecerles por aventurarse conmigo en este trabajo, por ser fieles a la obra también. Es un placer publicar por ustedes y leerlos cada tanto tiempo. Por ahora es todo, espero que lo disfruten~

**Nota:** Este capítulo es muy introductorio, así que... sobrevivan a él (?)

Esperaré sus hermosos comentarios~

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Desde el momento en que ella empezó a vivir en aquella zona se hizo bastante popular por su buen carácter. De hecho la mayoría de la gente la conocía por ser la joven cuidadora que vivía a solas en esa casa con un individuo que pocas veces se le había visto. Uno apenas podría verlo si pasaba cerca de la zona en que su casa provinciana con grandes campos verdes se encontraba… a ella siempre le había gustado ese tipo de sitios pero era una lástima que tuviera una salud tan delicada como la persona de la que cuidaba, como todos decían.<p>

En un principio los emparentaron pero pronto comprendieron que no era así. Ella tenía más tiempo viviendo ahí y todos la habían visto a ella por lo que no creían que fuese el caso, más bien era considerada una institutriz bastante joven con unas obligaciones de mujer que eran poco usuales que alguien tan joven tomara, pero pronto lo consideraron como que de hecho ella debía recibir una buena paga por sus servicios.

Era joven y bastante delgada, usaba vestidos que se acoplaban al estilo de la zona rural en la que vivía pero le sentaban bastante bien. Poco después de que su presencia fuera notada empezaron a haber intereses en su persona pero el hecho de que ella fuera tan reservada nunca dio pie a ningún tipo de atrevimiento y, por encima de todas las cosas, ella siempre se había negado a recibir cualquier tipo de visitas en la casa en que vivía aunque ocasionalmente habían personas que llegaban a verla con un aspecto mucho más moderno del que ella gozaba desde que estaba ahí, un aspecto que todos consideraban a ella le hubiese venido bien de haberla conocido en un ambiente mucho más urbano del que tenían.

Su nombre era Sakura Haruno y era bastante bella pese a no tener un cuerpo que causara intereses perversos. Era más su sonrisa de soles y su actitud amistosa lo que hacía que la gente se acercara con curiosidad para hacerla su amiga, pero ella siempre tenía una enorme barrera invisible que era impenetrable. Todos sospechaban que esa belleza, que pese a ser simple podía ser bastante exótica, debía tener algo detrás de esos ojos verde jade y esa cabellera inusualmente rosada como una mujer huyendo de algún pasado que la abrumaba o de un peligro inminente para su propia naturaleza sutilmente hermosa.

Al final todos los rumores, por más pequeños y minúsculos que fueran cada uno, tenían un poco de razón. Sobre todo porque en ocho años ella no parecía envejecer y siempre parecía demasiado ocupada como para prestar atención a las personas que le rodeaban. Ella tenía valiosos compromisos en la casa que cuidaba como para sentarse a tomarse una taza de té en los campos de Inglaterra o para detenerse lo suficiente como para socializar al grado de hacer algunos amigos. Una mujer misteriosa, sin lugar a dudas, pero bastante humilde como para que cualquiera de verdad se preocupara por ella, por su presencia. Ella terminaba siendo siempre bien recibida.

—Sakura —la saludaron en el mercado, por lo que ella se giró sobre su eje sin dejar de sostener la sombrilla, dejando que la falda de su vestido bailara a causa del viento, por lo que Sakura solo colocó una mano sobre esta para contenerla.

—Señora Woodrich —contestó la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo está la salud de su marido?

—Muy bien, querida. Muchas gracias por las recomendaciones, mi viejo esposo se siente mucho mejor después del tratamiento que le recomendaste para su tos —la señora Woodrich era bastante mayor, con ese aspecto maternal—. ¿Cómo has estado tú, preciosa?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Escuché que hoy fuiste a la escuela elemental para hablar con la maestra —Sakura reaccionó por esas palabras—. ¿Te ofrecieron un puesto?

—Así es —contestó ella con cierta timidez—. Originalmente iba con intenciones de conocer sobre el nuevo curso, pero terminaron ofreciéndome trabajo. No estoy segura de poder cumplirlo, pese a que me gustan los niños no estoy segura de poder ayudar con mi salud.

—Es cierto, tu piel es muy delicada. Pero considéralo: eres una muchacha joven pero ese cuerpo no esperará por siempre —la risa de Sakura fue nerviosa.

—Tiene razón, señora Woodrich. Lamentablemente tengo prioridades con mi protegido, y una mujer tan débil no es una buena esposa —ella siempre buscaba salirse por la tangente—. Oh, pero mire la hora… debo irme para preparar la comida.

—Anda, ve, querida. Pero no te olvides que tengo un hijo joven y soltero, es un buen hombre, déjame presentártelo —insistía cada vez que la veía.

—Quizá la próxima vez, señora Woodrich —fue entonces que ella hizo su escape, apresurándose a volver a aquella casa que estaba en las zonas apartadas del poblado general. Ella vivía en esa granja a pesar de que solo le pagaba a los trabajadores.

**Capítulo Uno**

Cuando Sakura volvió a casa misteriosamente todo estaba en orden, inclusive la sala que generalmente y para esas horas del día parecía más bien un campo de guerra. Sus ojos verdes analizaron que de hecho no había ningún tipo de desastre en todo el primer piso de toda esa pequeña casa, así que se dirigió a paso sigiloso hasta la cocina para dejar ahí las bolsas del mercado antes de continuar caminando, de una forma silenciosa que nadie podría detectar uno solo de sus pasos. Ella consideraba esa situación especialmente sospechosa, pues el silencio era otro factor importante.

Su agudo olfato detectó el aroma de su protegido en el segundo piso, en su propia habitación de hecho. Ya era suficiente sorpresa que no hubiese nada en el piso y que todo estuviese impecable como ella había logrado dejarlo. Estaba segura que él estaba despierto cuando ella se fue y no era normal que estuviese todo tan en orden, así que estaba algo a la defensiva en cuanto a lo que eso representaba.

La pelirrosa se encontró entonces frente a la puerta de la habitación que no estaba abierta y con absoluta cautela tomó la perilla. La giró con mucho cuidado a modo que no hiciera ruido perceptible y empezó a empujar el peso de la misma con mucho cuidado, esperando a encontrar al objeto de su inquietud. La habitación parecía vacía conforme ella iba abriendo la puerta, pero sabía muy bien que él estaba ahí, su aroma lo evidenciaba. Aunque lo más preocupante hasta ahora era que la habitación también estaba en orden.

Entonces lo vio: estaba sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando a la pelirrosa con absoluto interés. Su cabellera negra y larga sostenida en su espalda como una coleta, sus brillantes ojos negros llenos de ternura, a poco de tener un aspecto femenino, con una sonrisa idiota que ella conocía bastante bien y que sabía con profundidad quién le había enseñado a sonreír así. Parecía entusiasmado en silencio mientras se tomaba él mismo los pies y comenzaba a mecerse en su mismo sitio, a nada de explotar de la emoción, por lo que Sakura se limitó a suspirar en su lugar mientras le veía.

—Sakura, Sakura —sí. Estaba demasiado emocionado y todo demasiado en orden como para que algo estuviese bien—. ¿Fuiste a la escuela, Sakura?

—Sí, sí fui —contestó ella restándole importancia, analizando el entorno.

—¿Y qué te dijeron, Sakura? ¿Qué te dijo la maestra? —él había empezado a rebotar en la cama con pequeños saltitos emocionados.

—Sano, ¿por qué tu habitación está tan ordenada?

—¡No cambies el tema, mujer! —exclamó él, por lo que los ojos de Sakura se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia el rostro infantil, frunciendo el entrecejo, y el chiquillo tan solo se quedó congelado para tragar en seco—. Lo lamento…

—Yo no he cuidado y formado a un maleducado, Sano —respondió ella, saliendo de la habitación—. Reconoce tu lugar.

—¡Pero Sakura! —su queja infantil causó que ella solo sonriera para sí misma mientras salía de ahí—. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Perdóname —sus pasos a pie descalzo hacían bastante ruido mientras él corría detrás de ella—. ¡Déjame saber!

—Sano, ¿por qué necesitas ir a una escuela? Tú sabes más que esos niños, ¿no te he enseñado bien? Tú ya lees y escribes perfectamente desde hace un tiempo —ella sacudió su mano al aire—. Sé que soy una buena institutriz. Ningún niño de seis años que entrará al nuevo curso sabe hacer todo lo que tú sí.

—¡No se trata de eso!

—¿Oh, en serio? —ella se detuvo, dando la vuelta en su eje y mirándole hacia abajo. Él era diminuto en comparación de una adulta como ella—. Entonces dímelo, Sano. ¿Qué tiene de divertido tener maestros regañándote todo el día?

—Pero tú ya me regañas —aquejó él inflando las mejillas, con un puchero.

—¡Ahora imagínatelo! —ella se puso las manos en la cadera—. No solo te regañaría yo, también te regañarían las maestras.

—¡Tú puedes ser mi maestra allá también!

—Sano, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dímelo —el niño bajó el rostro ante lo que Sakura le decía—. ¿Por qué tienes tantos deseos de ir a la escuela?

—Es que… yo no tengo amigos —la información que salió de los labios del infante terminaron de enternecer el corazón de Sakura, sobre todo al saber que él podía estar tan avergonzado de admitir semejante hecho.

—Sano —el tono de voz dulce de ella hizo que el chico levantara el rostro, mirando entonces a la mujer que se había inclinado frente a él, sosteniéndose el vestido, para verla cara a cara ahora—. Querido… debiste decírmelo así. Yo no puedo saberlo todo, tontito —la mano diestra de ella se posó en su hombro—. Pero Sano, debes tomar en cuenta tu salud.

—Pero Sakura —empezó él, aunque se remordió sabiendo que ambos estaban en el mismo estado y que esa era una razón para que ella fuera su guardiana—. Yo solo quiero conocer a otros niños y jugar, quiero amigos.

—Y lo harás —él volvió a verla, aún con ese rostro llorón—. La maestra dijo que le encantaría recibirte y me ofreció trabajo ya sea como maestra o como enfermera… pero te recuerdo que ni tú ni yo podemos exponernos mucho al sol, así que si te empiezo a llevar a la escuela habrá ciertas reglas, ¿lo entiendes?

—¡¿En serio?! —su rostro volvió a iluminarse y su sonrisa fue inigualable—. ¿De verdad me llevarás a la escuela, Sakura?

—Para tu carro ahí que hay reglas y tenemos que consultarlo con Tsunade-sama antes de tomar una decisión, ¿lo recuerdas? —el menor asintió frenéticamente, casi como si de ello pudiera llegar a depender su vida—. La llamaré, Sano. Pero debes aceptar su decisión. ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí, Sakura.

—Hagámoslo oficial —señaló ella antes de mostrarle su dedo meñique, por lo que el menor sonrió extendiéndolo para la mayor—. Una promesa es una promesa.

—Y el que no la cumpla comerá mil gusanos.

—Ewg —ella hizo una mueca, antes de sonreírle con ternura—. Y cerrar una promesa es como un contrato.

—Nosotros no nos damos las manos porque es aburridísimo.

—Por eso nuestro sello es de hecho un beso —los dos levantaron los pulgares y los empujaron el uno contra el otro.

—¡Chuu!

—Chuu, chuu —contestó ella, soltando el agarre para atraparlo entre sus brazos y empezar a besar su rostro—. Chuu, chuu.

—¡Sakura, no! —exclamó él entre risas, siendo víctima de un montón de besos fuertes que le aplastaban las mejillas—. ¡Sakura, ya! ¡Era solo un beso! —pero incluso con aquello ella tardó unos cinco besos más en sus mejillas antes de soltarlo—. Ahora vamos a llamar a Tsunade-sama.

—Vale, vale —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie—. Pero quiero tus deberes en la mesa de inmediato o sino me arrepentiré.

—¡Sí! —él corrió de vuelta a su habitación y Sakura bajó pronto, buscando el teléfono para hacer la llamada prometida: Tsunade respondió inmediatamente y escuchó la explicación de Sakura, los deseos de su protegido y la forma en que planeaba tomar medidas al respecto.

—Sakura, sabes que no pueden relacionarse demasiado con el pueblo —contestó la rubia, a lo que ella miró al menor que se había acomodado en la mesa.

—Lo sé, maestra —dijo, hablando suave—. Sin embargo pienso que sería algo muy bueno para Sano. Puede que él sea una influencia poderosa para el mundo en el futuro pero sigue siendo un niño… todo niño merece vivir una infancia feliz.

—¿No es lo suficientemente feliz contigo? —ella bajó la mirada.

—Sano ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de crecer en una familia. Es tan solo un niño que vive sobreprotegido por la organización y para colmo tiene que vivir como un secreto para el mundo entero —explicó—. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que él vaya a ser tan poderoso.

—Tú misma hiciste esa investigación, Sakura… tú decidiste irte para protegerlo desde antes de que él naciera —la pelirrosa se sentía afectada—. Él es importante.

—Pero escoger pertenecer o no a la organización es una decisión que él deberá tomar, es lo que se acordó —contestó ella a la defensiva—, y para bien o para mal tenemos que respetar ese hecho como el hecho de que él es tan solo un niño.

—No es solo un niño —antepuso la rubia al teléfono—. Sakura, él llegará a ser mucho más poderoso que tu Drácula —la mujer reaccionó ante esa mención.

—Por favor, no ligue a Sasuke en esto… Sano no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con él, Tsunade-sama. Él ya se parece bastante a él como para que tenga que recordármelo —la rubia notó entonces el error que había cometido.

—Lo lamento, Sakura.

—No importa —aseguró ella—. Sasuke no va a volver y aún no sabemos si Sano será un Drácula poderoso o no. Yo seguiré tras de él sin importar qué, por favor concédale el permiso —el suspiro de Tsunade se escuchó a través de la línea.

—De acuerdo, Sakura —respondió con cansancio—. Que empiece el próximo curso, pero necesito que tú vayas con él.

—Lo haré —aseguró—. Déjelo en mis manos.

—Consideraré una serie de reglas para ello, sobre todo por los asuntos relevantes a su salud y la tuya —la pelirrosa asintió suavemente—. Y no aumentaré la vigilancia, pero todos estarán al tanto de ti y Sano.

—Gracias. Se lo diré —cuando Sakura colgó el teléfono caminó hacia el menor para verle de soslayo. Entonces él la miró con entusiasmo y ella asintió suavemente.

—¡Viva! —gritó él bastante efusivo.

—Fue tan difícil convencerla —se quejó dramática en voz alta, por lo que el chico bajó de la silla y caminó hacia ella que se dirigía a la estufa—. Y pondrá tantas reglas.

—No importa, iré a la escuela —respondió el niño, mirándole hacia arriba—. Sakura, voy a compensarte —ofreció, a lo que ella enarcó una ceja con incredulidad—. Verás que lo haré y te pondrás de verdad muy contenta.

—¿Y cómo será eso, Sano?

—¡Pues con abrazos y besitos! —soltó él, convencido de que era la paga perfecta. Su carácter siempre era así de adorable, y ella se inclinó para verlo de frente, ante lo que él le extendió sus brazos para darle un precioso abrazo.

—También quiero las mejores notas —el niño hizo un puchero, pues ella ni siquiera había aceptado su abrazo aún.

—Vale, vale, las mejores —él se acercó hasta rodearla con los brazos por encima de los hombros, con mucho cariño en el acto—. Pero no voy a presumir ni adelantarme porque me van a odiar, Sakura.

—Vale, tan solo demuestra que eres muy bueno sin decir nada —contestó ella divertida, soltándose del abrazo—. Haré la comida.

Sakura sabía que sería pan comido para él. Sano era bastante inteligente y avanzaba rápido, además él ya tenía las habilidades de un niño de tercer grado, pero él iba a empezar desde el principio y probablemente se aburriera pronto. Sakura era una institutriz mordaz, después de todo, y una vez comenzaba no paraba y si Sano le seguía el ritmo entonces era muy complicado que ambos se detuvieran. Pero su alegría merecía celebrarse.

La pelirrosa volvió a levantar el teléfono a espaldas del niño para comunicarse con sus viejos amigos y se dedicó a preparar una cena que sabía que a todos les encantaría. Sabía que todos podrían asistir pero el festejo merecía el esfuerzo y sorprendentemente varios de ellos se presentaron a casa para el atardecer. La puerta de la pequeña casa fue golpeada mientras Sakura estaba cocinando y Sano, como descanso después de terminar sus tareas, estaba jugando en la sala de estar con unos coches de madera.

—Sano —llamó ella—, ¿podrías abrir la puerta?

—¡Sí, Sakura! —exclamó él, para saltar y apresurarse hacia la puerta—. Ya voy —dijo, antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡Escuincle infernal! —gritó entonces una voz, atrapándolo en sus brazos y subiéndoselo al hombro como un costal—. ¡Eres un presumido de lo peor, ya me han contado todo! —el rubio entró a la casa girando con el chiquillo encima, haciéndolo reír.

—¡Naruto! —la voz de riña de Sakura hizo que el ojiazul se detuviera de inmediato pero con cuidado y que Sano le mirara de soslayo entre sus cabellos despeinados, con una sonrisa divertida—. No llames de una forma tan grosera a Sano y no lo sacudas así que vas a hacer que se maree y devuelva lo que comió, sino es que se golpean.

—Vaya. Sakura-chan de verdad habla como una madre enojada —reconoció el rubio con bastante torpeza.

—Eso lo que pasa cuando una mujer, por más joven que sea, vive cuidando y educando a un niño pequeño, Naruto… además Sakura ha criado a Sano —defendió una rubia, abriéndose paso a la casa—. ¡Sano, estás enorme!

—Hola Ino —respondió el niño con una gran sonrisa, una vez más.

—Oh, esa sonrisa me es familiar —sospechó ella—. Oh, oh… ¿no es la misma sonrisa que pone Naruto? —Sakura suspiró, casi bufando.

—Es la misma —aquejó en voz alta.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hay con mi sonrisa? —el aludido se giró, con Sano aún sobre su hombro, para ver a la pelirrosa—. ¿Por qué lo dices de tan mala gana?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —ella se burló, dándose la vuelta para volver a la cocina—. Pónganse cómodos, mejor. ¿No vendrá nadie más? Si vamos a tener una fiesta sería bueno que sea en grande.

—Tenten no puede venir por su embarazo. El viaje la pondría mal —explicó Ino—. Y como Hinata no hace ruido alguno no la has notado —bromeó la rubia, mirando a Sakura de soslayo, apreciando con la misma atención de siempre la forma en que ella se veía aún tan joven, más que todos ellos—. A mí me acompaña Sai.

—¡Sai! —exclamó Sano, mientras Naruto lo ponía en el piso—. ¡Ven, vamos! Quiero que me enseñes a pintar, ¿sí?

—Anden con él ustedes —declaró Hinata mientras finalmente entraba para romper el silencio que había tenido—. Nosotras ayudaremos a Sakura con lo que hace falta —declaró, para que ellos asintieran y se movieran a la sala de estar.

—Sakura, ve que te sienta bien eso de vivir en el campo —Ino le dio una palmada en la espalda, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa.

—¿De qué hablas? Siempre es un problema andar por ahí de día, el sol me mata.

—Bueno, ahora que casi has recuperado toda tu fuerza no debe ser tanto problema, ¿verdad? Pero, oye… ¿llevar a Sano a la escuela? ¿Estás segura de eso?

—Por supuesto que sí —Sakura estaba decorando un pequeño pastel entonces—. Sano es tan solo un niño. Es muy pequeño y no está bien que un niño de su edad crezca solo… él siempre me da sorpresas y me tiene muy contenta. Es la mejor misión que he tenido.

—Así que quieres darle lo que sea a cambio —declaró Hinata bastante comprensiva, acercándose a revisar cómo ayudar a Sakura—. Me alegro por ti.

—Pero, ¿esto está bien para ti? —los ojos azules de Ino vieron a Sakura—. Estar sola…

—No estoy sola, estoy con Sano —defendió con una sonrisa—. Además ya han pasado más de diez años, Ino… fui yo quien selló a Sasuke en esa ocasión, no puedo lamentarme por lo que he hecho y ya lo he superado. No soy una niña y decidí dedicar mi vida a la protección de Sano.

—Sakura…

—¡Está listo! —declaró ella, tomando el pastel—. Vamos, Ino —ella había adquirido esa sonrisa maternal y femenina, había abandonado el lado rudo y agresivo que aquél año siguiendo a Sasuke le había dejado—. Estoy feliz y quiero festejar con todos. Hagamos una linda fiesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hora de Responder Reviews!**

Para **inesUchiha**: Creo que eres Mexicana como yo 8D (nadie en ninguna otra parte del mundo comprende correctamente qué es un "mimisqui" xDD). En cuanto a Sano, Sakura dice abiertamente que tiene parecido físico con Sasuke pero no necesariamente que él sea su hijo. Además no olvidemos que Sano tiene seis años de edad mientras que han pasado doce años desde lo ocurrido en Alemania con Sasuke. Otra cosa es que aún no saben si el niño sea más poderoso que Sasuke o no... explicaré algo: la familia de Sasuke era un clan extremadamente poderoso que formaba parte del acuerdo interracial de paz, por lo que el Drácula de su familia tenía que ser un hombre exageradamente poderoso, pero ahora Sasuke no puede mover ni un pelo y sin embargo tienen a este niño que tiene un potencial superior al de Sasuke, o al menos eso se sospecha. Aún no tienen la certeza, por eso la misión de Sakura es cuidarlo y protegerlo, criarlo, Tsunade le dio esta tarea porque fue Sakura quien descubrió el potencial del niño. Y no te equivocas en cuanto al amor, por eso ella quiere darle una vida "normal" con otros niños, aunque eso sea casi imposible. En cuanto al embarazo vampírico xDD No me fui tan lejos, de cualquier forma no creo en eso de utilizar un embarazo largo, sobre todo por la situación física de Sakura, además aún así no saldrían las cuentas ewe! Y lo de Itachi... fue intencional (inserte meme de Yao Ming aquí). Sabía que les daría en los nervios~ Pero Sano no tiene tantos rasgos Uchiha, como el temple de acero o las líneas de expresión que gran parte de los Uchiha comparten, mucho menos ese aspecto arrogante (aceptémoslo, lo son) ni misterioso. Es un niño puro y pulcro, más claro que el agua. Es un pan de Dios UuU Y gracias a ti por seguir la historia :3

Para **sakuritha012**: ¡Gracias por unirte a esta gran historia! Realmente me alegra que te guste UuU ¿Disfrutaste la primera parte (Lazos de Sangre)?

Para **Akirako**: ¡Holis, me encontraste! Te prometo que esta segunda parte es la última, le sigue el One-Shot que es un poco fuera de contexto, pero es solo para satisfacer dudas y algunos caprichos (?) Siempre me piden el epílogo, así que me adelanté ewe Bueno, en cuanto a Sano: en ningún momento se dice que ellos estén estrechamente ligados, pero el poder de Sasuke (aunque no se mostró mucho de él en la primera parte) es inmenso por lo que es un punto de comparación importante tomando cuenta que él ha sido una de las mayores amenazas consideradas en los últimos veinte años tomando en cuenta que él es visto como un traidor, al igual que Orochimaru. Y, en cuanto a quién es Sano con exactitud, pueden morderse un poquito las uñas los próximos dos capítulos... no se preocupen, el material de esta parte es tanto que no pude aplazarlo más allá de la primera mitad... En lo que a Sasuke respecta, pronto sabrán cómo se siente el muchacho xD

Ahora quiero agradecerlos por continuar conmigo~ En esta parte aparecen personajes conocidos también, pero las apariciones de estos son menores aún que en la primera parte, pues me enfoqué en el protagónico de Sasuke y Sakura por razones necesarias. El FanFic estaba siendo estimado para 15 capítulos o más, pero me ajusté a mis medidas default y logré hacerlo en diez a pesar de que sigue siendo muy apresurado, pero ese es el amor que nos gusta, ¿no? xD El correteado (?) Ya, hablando en serio, habrá mucha presencia de Sasuke en este lanzamiento, más sobre lo que él ha sentido todo este tiempo, así que espero que lo disfruten mucho. También tendremos a Sakura sincerándose y a Sano lo terminarán amando, eso no está a discusión xD Disfruten del FanFic y muchas gracias por seguir conmigo~

_**Ella** fuera~_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura no había recibido un anillo el día que se casó. Ella había estado en una ceremonia bastante inusual que debía ser normal entre los que eran de esa especie, pero al ser ella originalmente una humana no tenía ni idea. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke con todo su ser pero él había traicionado su confianza, incluso si era por razones que no eran del todo buenas pero eran importantes. Él le había dicho muchas cosas a ella aquella noche y había demostrado en muchísimas formas que la quería como a ninguna mujer.<p>

—_Siempre quise mucho a mi madre. Siempre pensé que no querría a nadie igual a como la quise a ella_.

Ella pasó todo ese tiempo reviviendo la noche de su reencuentro. Después de tanto tiempo sin verse no pasaron veinticuatro horas antes de que ella sellara su alma en su cuerpo, su aura en sí, para el resto de los días… porque Sasuke podía representar una amenaza y porque ella había hecho una promesa que debía cumplir. Y entre las tantas cosas de las que se había dado cuenta esa frase tomó sentido cuando Sasuke hizo otras revelaciones en su noche de bodas:

—_Eres la mujer que amo y que más podré amar en toda mi vida_.

Ni siquiera intentaba torturarse o algo parecido. Ella había aceptado las consecuencias de todos sus actos mucho tiempo atrás, pero le parecía que si se permitía a sí misma olvidar ese hecho también olvidaría porqué estaba ahora en una misión que ella misma había forjado para sí misma, que solo ella podía hacer. Además lo olvidaría a él y todo lo que, al ya no estar ahí, fueron en el pasado. Lo que él fue para ella como mujer, como esposa, pues ella seguía siendo tan solo su mujer y aunque no estuviese muerto era como si ella fuese viuda ahora. Los pocos que sabían lo que verdaderamente había sucedido el día cero no tenían palabras para ella.

La chica llorona y eternamente enamorada de un vampiro resultó ser bastante fuerte de carácter. Resistió todo el peso de amarlo en secreto, se obligó a sí misma a odiarlo una vez él la traicionó, siguió amándolo en silencio, perdonó sus pecados, se casó con él porque era lo único que él necesitaba de ella y al final fue el verdugo que había prometido ser saliendo de esa casa como la única señora, pero la señora que había puesto fin a cualquier cosa que Sasuke planeara, quisiera o necesitara hacer. Él ahora no era más que energía encerrada en un cuerpo destinado a hacer nada, pues aunque hubiese deseado no tenía la fuerza y, por encima de todas las cosas, ella realmente no quería hacer semejante cosa como matarlo.

El corazón del sello los había atravesado pero se había quedado en él y las secuelas en su cuerpo se habían reflejado en su debilidad y la dificultad para recuperar su fuerza incluso a estas alturas. Sakura había tardado cuatro años antes de poder exponerse en el sol de nuevo para mudarse a esa zona, aunque antes había estado viviendo en Alaska por su propia salud. Pero no podían ser tan predecibles con Orochimaru rondando libremente y con las investigaciones que ella hizo, descubriendo el poder que Sano podría poseer casi por accidente, tomó una decisión… pero cuidar a un niño recién nacido era un reto incluso para ella y terminó siendo no solo su protectora, sino que su maestra y también lo crió. Era normal que muy pocos pudieran creer que una mujer que apenas aparentaba los veinticinco tuviera semejante trabajo.

—Sano —se había vuelto a enfermar. Su cuerpo siempre había sido muy débil, pero claro… él era tan solo un niño viviendo en una situación poco adecuada para el tipo de salud que ellos tenían siendo ambos vampiros. Otra razón por que solo ella podía cuidarlo.

—Sakura —su voz era casi agonizante, a lo que ella suspiró, deslizando su mano por su espalda en un intento de relajarlo.

—No debes exponerte tanto al sol —ella conocía esa debilidad en el cuerpo. Sano se había desmayado, pues era un niño curioso que había visto un animal pequeño y quería jugar con él, pero terminó dejándose llevar—. Si haces estas cosas en la escuela no te dejarán ir más.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, Sano… recupérate. Prepararé la tina con hielos —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, pero él tan solo puso un rostro que suplicaba no hiciera eso—. Solo se sentirá mal por un momento, lo sabes. Resiste, son las consecuencias de tus actos.

—Lo sé… lo siento, Sakura —él tenía esa mala costumbre de disculparse un millón de veces hasta creer que la había convencido—. Te quiero, Sakura.

—Y yo te quiero a ti… ahora descansa un poco mientras vuelvo, Sano.

**Capítulo Dos**

Sano era una parte especial de Sakura. Tantos años velando por él no eran en vano, después de todo. Ella lo quería porque no tenía opción, porque era lo único que realmente tenía ahora al estar tan perdida en el mundo. Ella lo amaba de muchas formas aunque él podría ser bastante distinto a su carácter usual en situaciones especiales, aunque era un alivio que generalmente fuese alguien tan tonto y alegre.

Cuando Sano se enojaba se parecía bastante a Sasuke, tanto que hacía que ella cayera en un vacío de nostalgia. Él se volvía indiferente y respondía con monosílabos, se alejaba con frialdad de ella y se ponía muy serio. En esos momento ella no tenía idea de lo que pudiera estar pasando por la cabecita del niño y mucho menos sabía qué era lo que debía hacer para alegrarlo, pero esto tan solo pasaba cuando ella lo reñía o castigaba por algo que a él, por ser un niño, le parecía tan ridículo y trivial. Él era bastante inmaduro, después de todo.

Al final ella no podía creer cómo amaba cualquiera de esas facetas que él pudiera ser. Si Sano era alegre a ella la alegraba y si él estaba enojado o triste también la entristecía, pero todo aquello terminaba haciéndola sentir bien pues sabía que era la forma de ser que al final ella misma le había inculcado y era una forma de demostrar que seguían vivos. Ella no podía perderse en sus recuerdos y sentimientos mientras tuviera a alguien como Sano pues estaba demasiada ocupada.

—¡Sakura! —le llamó él con entusiasmo, extendiendo sus brazos. Su largo cabello oscuro estaba suelto y él aún estaba en su pijama—. Me siento mucho mejor, Sakura.

—Me alegra que te hayas recuperado, Sano.

—Sí, sí… y justo para ir a la escuela, Sakura —era cierto. Esa mañana comenzaba el curso y él había estado durmiendo para recuperarse. Al final había despertado antes de que amaneciera.

—A ti no se te olvida eso, ¿eh? —la sonrisa de Sakura demostró aprobación—. De acuerdo, te llevaré hoy pero tendremos precauciones especiales y saldremos antes de que salga el sol, ¿queda claro? —Sano asintió con energía, a lo que ella le entregó una bolsa de sangre—. Adelante, Sano… no dejes ni una sola gota. Buscaré tu ropa.

—¡Yo puedo vestirme solo, Sakura!

—Aunque es un uniforme me temo que tu cuerpo está entumido aún, así que lo harás después, Sano —le aclaró ella—. Recuerda: precauciones especiales.

—¡Vale!

A pesar de todo él siempre había sido un niño amoroso y obediente. Aquello la hacía sentir aún más afortunada de tener esa tarea como guardiana y esperaba que le durara para siempre, incluso un día él creciera y ya no la necesitara. Él se había convertido en su todo, en una razón para ser ahora que ella era más débil y se sentía bastante inútil para la organización. Sano era el motor que la mantenía moviéndose.

Sakura no pudo resistirse y terminó buscando inmortalizar la imagen de ese pequeño en su primer día de escuela, con un uniforme así y viéndose tan adorable. Como las pocas veces que las personas del pueblo habían visto a Sano ella lo llevaba de la mano. Sakura vestía como le habían pedido para empezar a ser una profesora y le habían asignado uno de los grados superiores para que se le facilitara trabajar con niños más educados y no tanto con pequeños que eran mucho más ruidosos y despreocupados, aunque suponían que no tenía problemas con los niños.

Hubieron muchas personas que hicieron que se detuvieran en el camino, pero afortunadamente ellos iban bastante temprano. Saludaban a Sakura y apenas reconocían al niño que iba de su mano pues no le veían seguido y él tan solo había hecho algunos viajes con ella en los últimos dos años. Muchos se alegraban de saber que él al fin salía de su encierro considerando que aquello representaba que su salud se encontraba mejor pues la gente entendía que el que ella viviera encerrada con ese niño era debido a lo mismo, aunque las razones eran mucho más fuertes que los problemas de salud que ambos enfrentaban.

La maestra de Sano los recibió al llegar para darles la bienvenida a la escuela, a ambos, que ahora serían parte de ella. Sano demostró su alegría, su entusiasmo y su energía, lo cual era algo bueno a perspectiva de la maestra. Pero él era un niño avanzado así que Sakura esperaba que consideraran más su edad que sus conocimientos para ubicarlo. De eso se trataba todo.

—Sano es delicado en cuanto al sol —explicó ella—. Es un niño muy fuerte y muy enérgico pero no debe exponerse por mucho o colapsará.

—¿Tan serio es? —preguntó la maestra, ligeramente sorprendida.

—Él y yo tenemos una situación médica igual, pero al ser un niño es mucho más delicado que yo así que agradeceré su apoyo y lo dejaré a su cuidado. En caso de que cualquier cosa pase le pido de favor que me lo comunique, soy la única que puede atenderlo —la mujer ladeó el rostro.

—Por supuesto, comprendo —respondió, mientras Sano esperaba y se acomodaba en el aula pues los niños aún no llegaban—. Aunque me preocupa que haga amigos… todos vienen del mismo jardín de niños y, en su lugar, Sano obtuvo educación en casa, ¿no es así? Intentaré serle de apoyo en cualquier cosa.

—Sano es un buen niño y es muy amigable. No creo que tenga problemas en hacer amigos, pero aun así quisiera saberlo.

—Profesora Haruno, usted es su tutora, ¿no es así?

—Él es mi protegido —los ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron en el pequeño que estaba acomodando su mochila—. Lo he criado desde que nació así que Sano es todo para mí y yo soy todo para él porque hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo.

—Comprendo que se sienta tan nerviosa como una madre primeriza —la pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello—. Espero que no la haga llorar.

—Una profesora, por más nueva que sea, debe comportarse… no se preocupe. Pero ya está bien, debo ir a presentarme con los otros profesores e ir al aula. Muchísimas gracias, estamos a su cuidado —hizo una breve reverencia y entonces se retiró.

Al haber pasado tanto tiempo ella había recuperado poco a poco su carisma y su forma de ser tranquila y amigable. No fue simple, en ningún sentido, pero al final ella se esforzó mucho para llegar a aquello. Sano era el mejor impulso que ella pudo haber tenido y por eso era que podía tratar fácilmente a los demás, mientras que Naruto se alegraba de saber que de hecho ella estaba mejorando en compañía del niño. Todo se veía más alegre alrededor de ella ahora, pero no se tranquilizaban lo suficiente. Había algo poco convincente.

Decían que los ojos eran la ventana del alma y la de Sakura se veía bastante cansada, ligeramente sombría y opacada. Ella estaba resistiendo, más que cualquier otra cosa, y tan solo hacía su esfuerzo por ser tan natural como le fuera posible. Sakura era una historia triste por sí misma, con todo el drama que ella era, por lo que todos terminaban preocupados a su causa y, era obvio, ella procuraba que no fuera de esa forma. Sakura había vuelto a sonreír, eso era cierto. Sakura se había vuelto casi una madre, sí. Ella era amable, ella era dulce, ella regañaba con un enorme humor, ella jugaba y brincaba, ella había dejado el pasado oscuro, misterioso, rudo y serio que Sasuke le provocó para convertirse en eso.

Sakura mentía. Ella decía que todo estaba bien. Ella decía que podía controlarlo todo, pero el vacío en su interior era algo que no podía arreglarse fácilmente. Pero no podía seguir pensando en sus propias desgracias siendo que el mundo era tan grande y eso era lo que preocupaba a todo el mundo, algo que Sano no notaba porque nunca había escuchado de eso, porque nunca había notado por demasiado la tristeza en esos ojos ya que esta estaba ahí desde antes de lo que él pudiera tan solo recordar, porque Sakura ya estaba siendo aplastada por esa nostalgia y esa tristeza desde antes de que él naciera. Sano no tenía idea.

—Profesora Haruno —se había acostumbrado a que le llamaran de esa forma con el tiempo, el primer mes la había confundido todavía—. Sobre los resultados de nuestro hijo…

—Oh, Joshua es un excelente alumno, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Él tan solo es un poco distraído, pero estaremos trabajando en eso —explicó la pelirrosa—. Lamento que no haya podido hacer mucho por él en el primer bimestre, apenas los estoy conociendo y me estoy acostumbrando, pero definitivamente vamos a esforzarnos por ello.

—Es muy amable de su parte —la mujer castaña fue bastante sincera, algo que Sakura agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza. La gente de Europa no acostumbraba esos gestos, pero los aceptaban sabiendo que ella en realidad era japonesa—. Estaremos al pendiente.

—Me encantará atenderla cualquier día —los padres venían a hablar con ella antes de que empezara la clase, bastante temprano de hecho.

No se sentía agobiada ni cansada. De hecho era bastante tranquilizador ver a tantos padres, uno agarraba experiencia y comprendía un poco más de lo que el trabajo se trataba, intentar tranquilizar a los padres de sus alumnos en realidad era algo que le ayudaba a sentirse más humana, a recordarse que debía aparentar serlo como mínimo. Incluso si ella y Sano no eran como todo el mundo…

Al llegar el descanso Sano se disculpaba, al igual que Sakura. Ambos terminaban por encontrarse en la enfermería, como habían pedido, para que el hecho de que Sakura llevara bolsas de sangre no fuera sospechoso, pues los dos podían utilizar su situación de salud como un pretexto para hacer transfusiones aunque ellos no optaran por un método tan poco nutriente, ya que como vampiros lo mejor era beber la sangre directamente. Todos les daban privacidad y al final Sakura y Sano bebían la sangre con popotes, cerrando cortinas y todo.

En realidad Sano no era un vampiro completo y era probable que la ausencia de sus padres y la forma en que había sido criado afectara en ello. Él era más débil, también por todo eso. Sano no resistía como Sakura, que era una vampiro y una Draculina completa, después de todo, incluso ahora que su lazo con Sasuke estaba sellado. Pero Sano era casi un niño humano, de no ser porque verdaderamente moriría si no fuese por la sangre, aunque también podía alimentarse como un humano el solo hacerlo así lo llevaría a un estado mucho más delicado. Por eso Sano era la misión de Sakura, por eso ella tenía que protegerlo y velar por él. Habían tantas cosas que ese niño necesitaba y no podía obtener, que ella tenía que ayudarlo a sobrevivir y aprender de él igual.

—Sakura —el menor rompió con el silencio—, tenemos una tarea en grupo esta semana y quiero ir a la casa de mis compañeros a hacerla.

—Pero si solo estás en primer grado, Sano —ella enarcó una ceja, no se la creía. Claro que no era tonta—, además no puedes ir a casas ajenas, lo sabes bien. No podrías alimentarte a tiempo y sin mi vigilancia quién sabe qué harías. No puedo ir explicándole a todo el mundo el tipo de consideraciones que se deben tener contigo.

—¡Pero Sakura…!

—Sin peros —sus ojos lo miraron de inmediato, atrapándole el aliento en el aire—. Estás en la escuela y prometiste ser obediente. Si se tiene que hacer una tarea en grupo entonces que sea en casa. Me encargaré personalmente de explicar a las madres.

—No es justo, no querrán dejarlos ir —ahí estaba el puchero.

—Las madres comprenderán y, de no ser así, la maestra lo hará y te permitirá hacer ese trabajo por ti mismo —contestó astutamente—. No entiendo la insistencia, Sano. Teníamos un trato, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Pero yo quería ir a ver…

—Sano, no significa no. Grábatelo y apréndetelo bien, no hay necesidad de ir a ninguna parte, sin importar qué quieras ver —Sakura había alzado una ceja.

—Es que quería ver a su familia… quería saber cómo era.

Aquello había tocado un punto delicado. Sakura sintió que alguien le había destrozado el corazón por un segundo y de verdad sintió tristeza por Sano. Él no tenía idea de lo que había pasado con su familia, sino que solo absurdos pretextos que le habían dado todo ese tiempo, por lo que él había terminado de aceptar a Sakura como una madre, pero no era la misma cosa, ¿eh? Sí, ella podía entenderlo completamente, pero habían puntos que no podían sobrepasar así que a pesar de esa información ella se vio obligada a mantenerse firme.

Sano pasó toda esa semana enojado, sin consideración de Sakura, mientras el otoño tomaba lugar en sus vidas. Ella sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglar las cosas y poco a poco el niño comprendería, pero desde que Sano dijo aquello la pelirrosa no pudo sacarse una aguja que traía atravesada en la boca del estómago. Había sentido muchos nudos en la garganta a lo largo de su vida, muchas preocupaciones, pero esta simplemente no se dignaba a desaparecer. Incluso cuando Sano estaba dejando de estar molesto Sakura se sentía abrumada por alguna razón, así que lo ligó directamente con la culpabilidad.

—Entonces, ¿cuánta es la probabilidad de que obtengamos un seis? —preguntó ella en voz alta a los alumnos de su clase—. ¿Angelique?

—Uno entre seis, profesora Haruno.

—Muy bien. ¿Y si les pido el dato en porcentaje? —inmediatamente todos usaron sus calculadoras. Eran un grupo rápido e inteligente—. ¿Joshua?

—Es el dieciséis punto seis por ciento, profesora.

—¡Excelente! —de alguna forma su sonrisa se había convertido en un motivo de alegría para todos en el aula. La actitud de Sakura era de verdad algo que los entusiasmaba a intentar mejor y ella siempre recompensaba al buen estudiante—. ¿Alguna duda?

—¡No! —contestaron al unísono, y ella sonrió girándose de vuelta a la pizarra para volver a escribir unos cuantos números.

—Cambien de página y comiencen a leer desde el principio del número quince —les pidió, mientras golpeaba con la tiza la superficie verde, pues estaba escribiendo los incisos a responder—. Para este ejercicio me gustaría que —ella rompió la tiza y se hundió en un silencio.

—¿Mnh? —uno de los alumnos no pudo evitar notar aquello—. ¿Está bien, profesora?

Sakura había estado dándoles la espalda, así que ellos no pudieron ver cómo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de un momento para otro, ni cómo su rostro se transformó de la tranquilidad que había gozado a uno que estaba entre el pánico y la seriedad. Mantuvo la calma y se giró de inmediato, mirando al aula con un rostro frío que los atrapó en una pequeña confusión. Sakura miró a su alrededor de forma calculadora, mientras todos comenzaban a susurrar… ah, eso la estaba molestando, así que terminó por levantar su mano derecha completamente extendida hacia arriba, a modo que les pedía que guardaran silencio.

—Quiero que todos se dirijan al gimnasio —los rostros en común parecieron poco convencidos—. Tienen diez minutos para estar ahí. Reprobaré a quien falte… Angelique, Joshua, Louis y Margaret, ustedes tendrán quince minutos en lugar de diez. Angeligue, avisa a la maestra de cuarto que deben mover a los niños, Margaret a la de quinto. Joshua a segundo y Luis a tercero, yo iré a buscar a los de primer año, y apresúrense.

—Pero, profesora Haruno —empezó Angelique.

—¡Reprobaré a quien no me escuche! —su voz fue ruda, fuerte y autoritaria. La mirada de hace más de diez años de Sakura volvió a su rostro en un instante—. Muévanse… y quiero que sea en calma, ¿queda claro? Los encontraré allá.

Entonces Sakura salió de ahí velozmente. Ni siquiera se preocupó por sus cosas, pero mantuvo la velocidad más humana que pudo por no ser demasiado sospechosa, pero incluso aunque estaba con prisa de sacar a todos de ahí y pretendía mantener la calma sabía que solo debía preocuparse por una cosa y buscar a Sano, incluso aunque su rostro se estaba desarmando del terror que todo su cuerpo estaba experimentando desde la médula. El paso apresurado de Sakura pasó por enfrente de la directora que la miró con sorpresa, antes de encontrarse con los alumnos de sexto grado que estaban siguiendo la orden de su profesora.

Las cosas no parecían tener lógica, pero el momento en que Sakura notó que habían alarmas contra el fuego en la escuela ella aprovechó para accionarla y que la gente no se quedara estática. Los profesores de los grados superiores se darían cuenta y actuarían de esa forma y ella tan solo tendría que encontrar a Sano antes de que saliera del aula que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, en el siguiente pasillo… Sakura iba corriendo a esas alturas y por estar corriendo iba resbalando los zapatos. Escuchaba el ruido de los pasillos de quienes iban saliendo según la forma en que estaban preparados por los simulacros, pero Sakura abrió la puerta de par en par mientras la maestra recién les decía que se levantaran.

—¿Profesora Haruno? —se sorprendió ella—. No debería estar aquí, ¿qué pasa con su clase? Hay una emergencia y…

—¡Todos, abandonen el aula inmediatamente! —interrumpió ella, sorprendiendo a todos en el aula—. ¡Sano, ven conmigo! No podemos quedarnos aquí —ella estaba por entrar, cuando todo su cuerpo se congeló.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

Era demasiado tarde. Sakura no iba a poder sacarlos de ahí a esas alturas, pero sus ojos reaccionaron más rápido y su cuerpo también. La maestra mostró la sorpresa en sus ojos al ver a Sakura correr dentro del aula, viendo todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta y, entonces, sus ojos… ¿por qué estaban brillando de esa forma los ojos de Sakura? La pelirrosa apenas había alcanzado a tomar a Sano entre sus manos para levantarlo e intentar salir, pero el ruido de algo que rompía el viento estaba cada vez más cerca, más fuerte, más potente.

Sí, era muy tarde. No podría protegerlos, no podría hacer nada por el mundo. Cuando la maestra comprendió que verdaderamente había una amenaza yendo hacia ellos y gritó que salieran ya no podía escapar del peligro y sin importar aquello Sakura tenía una tarea importante, así que tomó a Sano con fuerzas entre sus brazos, como si de aquello dependiera absolutamente todo en su vida, y el pequeño cerró los ojos al comprender lo que aquello significaba.

El techo del aula se desplomó entonces.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hora de Responder Reviews!**

Para **inesUchiha**: ¡Es que el mimisqui xDDD! Sobre tus conclusiones... yo no descartaría nada, nunca sabes con qué ocurrencia te voy a salir 8D Así que ya que este es mi objetivo, ¡sufre en la duda! ¡Aliméntate con ella! ¡VÍVELA! xDDDD (No es broma) En cuanto a Sano, despreocúpate, eso se resolverá pronto y poco a poco UuU Me alegra que te guste, de verdad me alegra mucho C: Este capítulo responderá a muchísimas de tus dudas, como el siguiente responderá a las que surjan XDDD LO SÉ. Y por Sasuke... bueno, hay que ver UuU Sakura necesita paz y la tendrá, quizá no con Sasuke, pero la tendrá. Ahora su único interés y prioridad es Sano, porque es lo que le ha dado sentido a su vida, así que tenle paciencia y responderé a tus preguntas UuU Y no te preocupes, siempre es un gusto responderte ;3

Para **Akirako**: Ya está, dear -w- Tranquis~ (?) Itachi no está, Itachi se fue... ITACHI SE ESCAPA DE MI VIDAAAAA! (88) (Notese la referencia a la canción de Laura) pero toh puede pasar UuU Aunque juraría que este campo ya se había aclarado O.o Igual lo descubres en este capítulo, así que disfrútalo ;D

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, eso dolía mucho. El cuerpo de Sano estaba resintiendo el golpe, saliendo de la inconciencia y moviéndose un poco. Sakura se percató de inmediato, por lo que se preocupó sin poder evitarlo, él era muy pequeño para eso, era un bebé para experimentar ver una escena como esa, así que ella hizo un esfuerzo por arrastrarse pero el peso del concreto que había caído sobre sus piernas no era tan simple y aunque ella podría librarse de aquello su primera disposición fue evitarle el susto al niño.<p>

—Sano, escúchame —el niño reaccionó, a punto de abrir los ojos—. Quiero que te mantengas con los ojos cerrados. ¿Me entiendes?

—¿Sakura…?

—Estoy bien, pero no debes abrir tus ojos, es por tu bien así que obedéceme —continuó ella, tomando el trozo de concreto—. Quiero que te pongas de rodillas y gatees hacia tu derecha hasta que yo te lo diga.

Sano no debía ver a sus compañeros heridos. Sano no podía presencia que había caído un enorme trozo de concreto sobre la cabeza de su maestra y que su sangre estaba esparcida por el suelo como si una cubeta de esta se hubiese derramado. El pequeño podría oler la sangre, él sabría de quién era, pero no podría saber que alguien había muerto, él no estaba tan avanzado con sus propias habilidades. La prioridad de Sakura era que él primero se pusiera a salvo, incluso cuando le pudiera doler pues ella lo había lanzado contra la pared para evitar que algo aplastara su pequeño cuerpo.

Ella agradeció en silencio, mirando al niño moverse de la forma en que ella se lo sugirió, sabía que no tardaba en llegar el apoyo pero si habían sido atacados así mantener a Sano en ese sitio era peligroso. Una vez él estuvo lo suficientemente fuera del peligro de ver el desastre dentro de la habitación ella suspiró con tranquilidad, volviendo a concentrar su fuerza en el trozo de cemento sobre ella. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo para llevar el aura a sus manos y así poder destrozar aquello, pues ella no tenía la misma fuerza con su Drácula sellado.

—Sano, ve a buscar a un miembro de la organización —el menor reaccionó—. Debes de ser cauteloso si encuentras un aura extraña… quiero que encuentres a alguien y te vayas con él.

—¡Pero Sakura!

—¡Obedéceme! —él reaccionó—. Tienes prohibido buscar ayuda, tienes prohibido intentar volver por mí, tienes prohibido intentar ayudar a alguien. Yo estaré bien y te alcanzaré, solo quiero ayudar a quienes están aquí, ¿está claro?

—Sakura…

—A partir de ahora eres un miembro activo de la organización porque yo te nombro de esa forma —el niño apretó sus manos—. Considérame tu superior, Sano. Mi primer orden es que hagas lo que se te ha dicho, inmediatamente. Lo preguntaré por última vez: ¡¿Está claro?!

—¡Sí, señora!

Sakura aguantó el llanto que Sano no pudo viendo al niño alejarse tras ponerse de pie para correr lejos. Él se hacía el fuerte porque Sakura necesitaba que lo fuera, por eso ella había utilizado palabras tan fuertes en él, que era tan solo un niño pequeño como para enfrentarse a las verdades de una zona roja. Sakura verdaderamente quería protegerlo en todos los sentidos, pero en ese momento lo mejor era enviarlo lejos incluso si era de esa forma. Ella podría liberarse en cuanto no tuviera que seguir preocupándose por Sano.

**Capítulo Tres**

Ella logró liberarse, pero sus piernas no se sanarían rápido y buscar la sangre que llevaba siempre consigo era inútil. Sakura tenía que alimentarse ahora si quería recuperarse de inmediato, pero no podía quitar vidas. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que todos estaban inconscientes y que, de hecho, había un cuerpo que había pasado por alto pese a que era la principal cosa que no deseaba que Sano viera: la maestra de primer grado.

Limpieza se encargaría después, lo sabía, pero el ajetreo no desaparecería en un instante y seguro todos los padres estarían ahí en minutos, por lo que Sakura se arrastró tan pronto como pudo a la maestra de Sano y se inclinó sobre ella para morder una parte de su piel. Se disculpó en silencio mientras succionaba con fuerza, asegurándose de drenar la mayor cantidad de sangre que pudiera, terminando de exprimir su corazón y permitiendo que sus ojos se volvieran rojos pues no podía evitarlo. Ella tenía que mantener sus sentimientos intactos y evitar llorar las pérdidas.

Con aquello Sakura pudo ponerse de pie y examinar lo ocurrido. No había un enemigo directamente vinculado con el desplome, en realidad lo que había era una enorme piedra que había destrozado todo a su paso. Había que ser muy fuerte para lanzar eso y ella había notado un aura oscura terriblemente poderosa desde el principio que fue lo que le hizo ir en búsqueda de Sano al aula del primer grado. La pura idea le ponía la piel de gallina pues solo recordaba haberse encontrado con ese tipo de aura una vez y era demasiado para que cualquiera pudiera escapar, pero no comprendía que hubiese aparecido para irse. Aquello le recordó a Kimimaro.

—No puede ser un ángel caído…

La ropa de la pelirrosa estaba manchada por la sangre y aún sentía algo de dolor en el cuerpo, incluso a pesar de que sus piernas rotas habían sanado de vuelta. Era porque ella era una Draculina sin Drácula, lo sabía. También por exponerse y exprimirse de esa peligrosa forma durante todos esos años, pero eran pequeñeces. Aunque ahora quería salvar a quienes estaban delirando o noqueados su prioridad era ir tras Sano y asegurarse de que él estaba en un sitio seguro, que había encontrado a alguien de la organización y que todo estaría bien. Aquello la motivó a empezar a moverse fuera de la habitación.

Su olfato tenía que ayudarla pues conocía el aroma de Sano mejor que el de nadie más en ese mundo. Sin duda alguna había doblado a la derecha, eso se dijo mientras llegaba a la esquina del pasillo… ah, ya venían los de la organización. Sintió un montón de auras nivel B acercándose vertiginosamente a revisar todo, así que seguramente Sano estaría a salvo para esas alturas. Aquella idea era completamente tranquilizadora y ella pudo sonreír para sí misma al pensarlo y aún estaba demasiado herida, así que hizo una pausa sosteniéndose de la pared.

—¡Sakura!

Había cerrado los ojos por un instante cuando la voz infantil de Sano hizo eco en el pasillo, informándole que de hecho no estaba sola ahora. Ella había bajado el rostro y cuando separó sus párpados lo primero que vio fue el suelo sucio con algunos escombros, sintiendo el aroma de Sano, su aura cada vez más y más cerca. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué demonios había vuelto? Oh, quizá le habían pedido que ayudara a buscarla…

—¡Encontré ayuda!

¿Ayuda? Pero ella le había dicho que no tenía que volver, que ella lo alcanzaría. Oh, su cuerpo dolía tanto que el puro hecho de levantar el rostro era una pesadilla, además su vista tenía que mejorarse. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal tan de repente si después de beber aquella sangre se sentía casi completamente recuperada? Un momento. Ella no se había dado cuenta de ese aura abrumadora que acompañaba al aura inocente de Sano. ¿Estaba con Naruto, acaso? ¿O era su maestra o alguien igual de poderoso?

Los sentidos de Sakura comenzaron a volver a su cuerpo. Ella escuchó claramente los pasos fuertes de un adulto junto a los pasos animados de Sano y su prisa por venir, pero no podía caminar tan rápido porque lo estaban reteniendo de correr sobre ella. Y mientras Sakura hacía su esfuerzo por levantar el rostro fue notando que ellos estaban cada vez más cerca y lo primero que sus ojos verdes percibieron, casi de mero soslayo, fueron unos zapatos elegantes de hombre, en color negro, brillantes e impecables. Por alguna razón aquello le causó un escalofrío que no pudo ocultar y la mano contra la pared se apretó en un puño.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —Sano se detuvo a poco más de un metro, con aquél hombre. Él se inclinó queriendo ver su rostro—. Mira, él es de la organización… lo sé, él me lo dijo.

—¿De verdad, Sano? —no iba a romperle el corazón de nuevo—. ¿A quién encontraste?

No lograba comprender la razón de que su cuerpo estuviera tan pesado hasta que escuchó la risa amigable que brotó de los labios de ese hombre, quien llevó su mano a la cabeza de cabellos negros y largos de Sano en una caricia. El susto que la abrazó fue mucho mayor que el que sufrió cuando supo que había un enemigo cerca, porque a estas alturas podía comprender la gravedad del asunto… él se estaba aprovechando de que de hecho sabía que Sakura estaría demasiado débil como para combatirlo y había decidido darle la cara para burlarse de sus esfuerzos en vano… ¡Maldito animal rastrero!

—Él es…

Pero Sano no terminó de hablar porque la mano que se posó en su cabeza era mucho más mala que cualquier cosa que se podría encontrar en toda su vida. El dolor de Sakura se concentró en su pecho por la frustración y el temor de saber que él ahora tenía al niño en sus garras, mientras que aquél simple acto de colocar su mano gentilmente en su cabeza había bastado para ponerlo a dormir con profundidad y ella sabía que ese sueño no sería algo simple de romper incluso si ella lograba arrebatarlo de sus manos.

—¡Suéltalo!

Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, terminando de levantar el rostro incluso a pesar de que él había estado utilizando tanta fuerza para usar su aura contra su cuerpo, obligándola a estar cansada y pesada, obligándola a irse al suelo. Pero Sakura era mucho más poderosa, era más resistente que algo tan estúpido como eso, así que podría sobrepasarlo, porque ella no gastaba todas sus energías en vano y no iba a dejar que le arrebatara al niño que representaba el único sentido que quedaba en su vida. Aquella sonrisa estaba bastante amplia en el rostro de ese hombre quien, realmente, se estaba burlando de ella y su debilidad.

—Me sorprende bastante que siquiera te atrevas a resistirte, Draculina.

¿Cómo los había encontrado? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Esa maldita serpiente. Sakura se había asegurado de no dejar huella alguna, nada que lo condujera hasta ella, ¿de qué forma él había logrado encontrar que Sano existía y que ella seguía con vida rondando por ahí? Sabía bien que él podía reconocer el poder potencial de primera vista, pero no podía comprender del todo cuál era la razón de que él viniera en ese momento, precisamente a atacar a Sano, precisamente a atraparlo en sus manos.

—En realidad lo que más me sorprende es que tú estés aquí con él.

—Así que vienes por Sano —con trabajo podía hablar, mientras que él parecía cada vez más complacido con la situación—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Descubrí que necesitaba un poder inigualable y lo rastree, pero no tenía idea de que ya estuviese en manos de la organización y mucho menos que tú fueras su guardiana. Parece que el destino está decidido a mantenernos unidos, Sakura.

—¡Deja las palabrerías a un lado, Orochimaru! —gritó ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Sano? ¡Él no tiene ningún poder que pueda ayudarte!

—Te equivocas, Draculina —nadie llegaba. No sabía por qué, pero los refuerzos estaban retrasados, como congelados—. En realidad su sangre es bastante valiosa, ¿no es así? —ella parpadeó incrédula—. Después de que vi de qué eras capaz y de cómo lo hiciste me llenaste de curiosidad… quizá este mocoso no sea fuerte pero su sangre es especial.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima a Sano!

—¿Qué es lo que te asusta tanto, Sakura? —ella estaba temblando. Más que el esfuerzo realmente estaba atemorizada—. O, tal vez, ¿debería llamarte por tu nombre de casada?

—¡No te burles de mí!

—¡Señora Uchiha! —esas dos palabras dolían. Eran una daga atravesándola, mientras que la voz exagerada de aquél hombre hacía eco y perforaba en ella, con una risa maliciosa que solamente quería hacerla añicos—. ¡La viuda negra!

—¡Te asesinaré si tan solo te atreves a lastimarlo!

—¡Dulzura! No me hagas reír —de verdad que ese hombre era causante de terror, él en serio era una amenaza—. No lo mataré… necesito hacer más avances con él.

—¡Orochimaru! —realmente iba a pelear contra él incluso si no tenía oportunidad, tan solo necesitaba tiempo. Por eso ella se abalanzó sobre él con la única fuerza que tenía en todo su ser, porque tenía que proteger a Sano de cualquier amenaza.

—Esfúmate.

* * *

><p>La oscuridad… una vieja amiga. Estaba segura de que no podía recordar seriamente la última vez que estuvo tan atrapada en ella. ¿Quizá el día de su boda? Sí, definitivamente sí. En el momento en que bebió su sangre mezclada a la de Sasuke, cuando unieron sus destinos para siempre con el cordón del destino, cuando se besaron, cuando hicieron el amor y consumaron su matrimonio, cuando ella selló parte de sí en él. No le quedaba duda de que esa fue la última vez en que ella se vio tan hundida en la oscuridad.<p>

Qué curioso. ¿Por qué estaba ahí, en primer lugar? No era capaz de recordar con claridad, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por lograrlo… zapatos negros, ropa negra. Era un hombre alto, de traje y, por alguna razón, él era más tenebroso que cualquier cosa que pudiera recordar. Su sonrisa la perturbaba incluso ahora que ella se encontraba en ese estado de calma total, pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que había sucedido para poder escapar de esa paz absoluta y negativa.

—_Esfúmate_.

Su voz sonó tan lejana pero fue suficiente para que ella recordara el ademán que él hizo con su mano, como su estuviese alejando un bicho cualquiera y, después, el impacto que todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa sufrió para ser lanzada lejos, contra la pared y fuera del edificio de un solo mismo impacto. El dolor que todo su cuerpo sufrió, el peso de la energía negativa de Orochimaru empujándola contra el suelo y… ah, él era Orochimaru, ¿eh? El hombre que había validado la ceremonia de su matrimonio hace tantos años, el hombre que la había unido a Sasuke. Él era quien la había atacado y enviado lejos.

—_Nos volveremos a encontrar pronto_.

Ella había sido derribada y se encontraba con el rostro contra el suelo, con el peso de los escombros, con la ropa destrozaba y ensangrentada, con la conciencia pendiendo de un hilo mientras aún podía ver su imagen estilizada parada donde aún podía cubrirle la sombra, pero mirándole como si nada, sin siquiera menospreciarla. Realmente parecía serio con lo que decía, realmente parecía sincero y parecía esperarlo, encontrársela de nuevo. Ese hombre calculador sabía cómo sucederían muchas cosas.

—_La estaremos esperando en su casa, señora Uchiha. Estoy seguro de que valió la espera_.

Odiaba ese maldito nombre. Ella no era la mujer que le decía que era. Ella era tan solo una pobre Draculina sola. Ella era tan solo una mujer sin fuerzas que estaba perdiendo la conciencia porque el golpe había sido tal que no podía mantenerse despierta, aunque ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas por hacerlo. ¿Por qué estaba tan aferrada en levantarse? De cualquier forma iba a encontrar un sitio más pacífico si simplemente se dejaba como la derrotada que estaba ahora, no tenía sentido. Orochimaru no iba a matarla y tan solo se iba tras haber tomado lo que él deseaba, cargándolo bajo el brazo como a cualquier otro simple objeto. Lo que él deseaba… ¿eh? ¿Qué era lo que él deseaba, en realidad?

—¡Sano!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par en ese instante y ella se levantó abruptamente en la habitación oscura, en una cama individual que era incómoda por sí misma, con un ambiente y un olor que ella recordaba y con una vestimenta que no llevaba desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Una camisa que apenas cubría hasta encima de su ombligo, negra, aflojada, sin mangas, al igual que un pantalón deportivo y su cabello lacio sin sostener, con varios pares de ojos que la miraron cuando ella recargó los brazos en la cama, levantando su torso apenas y sin el dolor que en realidad esperaba sentir por aquél acto.

Cada par de ojos tenía una preocupación y una sorpresa propia que de alguna forma respondería a las dudas que ella llevaba en su interior. Los ojos verdes de Sakura temblaron mientras ella observaba a su alrededor, buscando todas las miradas pero especialmente buscando una figura pequeña e infantil que le aseguraba que no era la basura que empezaba a sentirse, pero en lugar de ello, cuando todos comprendieron que ella estaba buscando por el niño con el que había estado viviendo tanto tiempo, lo que ella recibió fueron miradas tristes llenas de disculpa hacia ella, porque no hubo nada que pudieran haber hecho, por alguna razón que ella no pudo encontrar en ese instante.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se humedecieron velozmente llenándose de lágrimas que fluyeron en silencio mientras que los ojos azul celeste de su mejor amigo evitaban mirarla porque él de verdad no podía perdonarse que las cosas hubiesen salido de semejante forma y todos los que estaban en esa habitación la conocían lo suficiente y se sentían lo suficientemente culpable para no poder verla a la cara. ¿Por qué no podían decírselo apropiadamente?

—Llegamos demasiado tarde —los hombros de ella estaban temblando, pero no se atrevía a emitir el más mínimo sollozo—. El enemigo tomó a Sano y salió de la escena.

—¿Por qué no lo siguieron? —ella habló apretando los dientes.

—No había rastro alguno —las manos de Sakura apretaron las sábanas con fuerza—. No tenemos idea de quién es el enemigo pero no me queda duda de que es alguien poderoso si pudo borrarse de la escena de una forma tan sorprendente.

—¡Es Orochimaru, carajo! —la reacción violenta de Sakura impresionó a todos, pero lo que verdaderamente fue desconcertante en realidad fue la información.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —soltó la voz autoritaria de Tsunade.

—Porque me enfrenté al desgraciado —las lágrimas de Sakura fluían, derramándose de sus ojos bravos y enfurecidos—. Él me puso en el estado en que me encontraron, él me echó en cara que Sano estaba en sus manos, él se lo llevó frente a mí.

—¡¿Intentaste enfrentarlo sola?!

—¡Tus malditos refuerzos se detuvieron demasiado ocupados con alguna idiotez como para llegar a nosotros a tiempo! —la rubia dio un respingo—. ¡Intenté darles tiempo, pero el maldito incluso tuvo la libertad para monologar!

—¿Qué es lo que Orochimaru te dijo, Sakura?

—¿Qué podría decirme esa rata a mí? —su maestra no parecía contenta con aquellas respuestas, pero Sakura estaba demasiado furiosa—. "Nos volveremos a encontrar pronto".

—¿Planea empezar una guerra?

—Más bien estaba jugando conmigo y quería provocarme —no recordaban haber visto una expresión como esa en el rostro de Sakura jamás. Quizá la única persona que había logrado presencia eso y seguía con vida era el mismo Orochimaru—. "La estaremos esperando en su casa, señora Uchiha" —todos se impresionaron ante esas palabras, más aún por la forma especial en que él se dirigió a Sakura—. "Estoy seguro de que valió la espera".

—¿En tu casa? —las conclusiones se precipitaron sobre ellos—. ¡Estará en una fortaleza Uchiha, busquen todas las que hay alrededor del mundo, no importa cuál sea! ¡Preparen equipos de rastreo, de espionaje, informen a inteligencia y necesito un equipo especial de recuperación!

—Yo iré —la voz de Sakura interrumpió la concentración de la rubia, mientras parte del personal médico se retiraba para informar al exterior.

—¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¡Él te derrotó, Sakura! Enfrentarte a Orochimaru es firmar tu propio testamento, me niego rotundamente a permitirlo: tú te quedarás recuperándote y es una orden, ¿te queda claro?

—¡Me importa un carajo! —toda la fortaleza y autoridad de Tsunade fue desafiada.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto se puso de pie, mirándola de forma reprobatoria, sin poder creer que ella verdaderamente había desafiado a Tsunade.

—Sano es mi responsabilidad —fue hasta entonces que su voz se quebró—. No me importa que él me haya derrotado, no me importa que no sea tan fuerte ahora… he guardado la energía suficiente para cuando llegara un día como este.

—Incluso si pones las cosas así no hay modo de que acepte que te lances al campo de batalla y mucho menos si haz desafiado mi autoridad —contestó más tranquila ella.

—Con todo respeto, maestra —ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta ellos, pero ahí empezó a fluir un aura oscuro de cada poro de su piel. La ira estaba reflejándose en el aire alrededor de Sakura y era evidente, por lo que ambos rubios se sorprendieron un poco cuando los ojos asesinos de color rojo brillante los miraron—, me temo que no es una opción.

—Sakura…

—El infeliz se burló de mí —la habitación se estaba llenando de aura. ¿En qué momento ella se volvió capaz de mantener tanto poder en sí misma? ¿Y cómo lo ocultaba así?

—Sakura-chan, tienes que calmarte.

—Voy a arrancarle la cabeza personalmente —Naruto estaba casi tan sorprendido como Tsunade lo estaba a esas alturas—. Él está deshonrando mi fuerza, él se llevó a Sano y él se burló de mi apellido —el chico zorro dio un respingo—. Le demostraré cuán fuerte soy como señora de la familia Uchiha si eso es lo que quiere.

—En verdad —la voz de Tsunade interrumpió—, la venganza te ha llevado lejos, ¿eh?


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hora de Responder Reviews!**

Vale, esta vez... sí me tardé xD Pero es que pasé unos días sin internet, así que me disculpo muchote por eso~

Para **inesUchiha**: Sakura ya era poderosa, quizá no tanto como Naruto o Sasuke y mucho menos como Kakashi, pero el momento en que consumó su matrimonio su poder se elevó vertiginosamente, así que ahora sí ha superado a Kakashi y en su mejor estado podría codearse con Naruto y Sasuke, aunque eso no creo que lo vean (?) JAJAJAJA tu ira a Orochimaru es adorable, me mataste de risa xD Y en verdad me alegra que veas así a Sakura, para mí siempre ha sido un conflicto que la vean como una mujer inutil, pero ella puede poner muchísimo, de verdad UuU Gracias a ti por leer ;D

Para **Akirako**: ¿Ves? ¡¿VES?! En un capítulo puedo cambiar tooooodo el sentido de la historia xD Que para eso tengo dedos, computadora e imaginación ;D Sano es un pan de Dios, dan ganas de comérselo, ¿apoco no? ¬w¬ Aquí está el nuevo, gózalo ;D

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Los pasos de Orochimaru hicieron un eco especial cada vez que sus pies golpearon el suelo de piedra de la construcción. Sus zapatos de vestir eran de muy buen gusto, al igual que el traje que llevaba puesto, mientras que él daba una impresión bastante interesante mientras pasaba por entre los sirvientes de la casa quienes lo miraban un poco contrariados al ver que llevaba un cuerpo muy pequeño sobre el hombro, como si fuera un vulgar costal de papas o de cualquier otra cosa, pero en realidad era una criatura pequeña e inocente. El ama de llaves sintió una muy especial impresión al ver a aquella criatura ser llevaba por él, de esa forma, hacia el área especial que había sido designada al nuevo estudio del sacerdote.<p>

Cuando la puerta fue abierta por él la mujer que se encontraba en la habitación, tan específicamente oscura, le miró girándose por completo. Ella era una de sus súbditos favoritos, era inteligente y era una científica excelsa, por lo que se merecía ciertos méritos. La mujer era bastante joven, de hecho. Tenía una abundante cabellera rojiza pero tenía problemas de vista, por lo que utilizaba gafas para poder ver mejor. Ella observó al pelinegro hacia arriba, pues había estado muy ocupada sentada en el suelo para el momento que él entró.

—Orochimaru-sama… ¿Lo ha encontrado?

—Tus coordenadas fueron exactas, como siempre —respondió él, moviéndose para depositar al pequeño cuerpo en una mesa de operaciones—. Admiro tus habilidades, Karin.

—Gracias, Orochimaru-sama, es un honor para mí…

—Más importante que eso, Karin —él la interrumpió, por lo que ella comprendió inmediatamente qué era lo que él esperaba de ella—. Es sorprendente que pudieras detectar qué tipo de sangre era necesaria con tan solo sentir el aura. Te aplaudo. Con esto debo considerar mi investigación de diez años como finalizada, ¿no es así?

—Esperemos que sea un éxito, señor.

—Lo será, Karin —su sonrisa demostró cuán entusiasmado se encontraba con aquella idea tenebrosa—. Esta vez será mucho más simple llegar a mis objetivos.

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Todas las sospechas apuntaban a que Orochimaru se habría llevado a Sano al escondite en Alemania en que Sakura celebró su matrimonio con Sasuke en el pasado. En realidad es porque no había otro sitio que ella pudiera considerar su propia casa pero habían sido ubicadas diferentes áreas donde, se creía, habían construcciones de la familia en cuestión. Al final Tsunade había asignado diferentes ubicaciones a sus escuadrones y había sido, prácticamente, obligada por Sakura a que le asignara un campo de batalla. Pero, en su estado actual, la pelirrosa no podría culminar ninguna batalla por lo que debía enviarla a la zona más segura.

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Sakura había estado en su viejo dormitorio, en una base en Tokio. La nostalgia estaba en el más mínimo rincón y ella no podía simplemente ignorar cada aspecto de esa habitación. Desde las paredes blancas y simples hasta cada una de las fotografías que habían permanecido ahí, ahora cubiertas por una capa de polvo. Así de olvidado se encontraba ese sitio, ¿eh? Era triste, bastante. Sakura sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba la vieja foto del equipo en sus manos, sintiendo esa melancolía envolverla.

Pero todo era un arma ahora. Sakura devolvió todo a su sitio antes de abrir el armario en busca de un vestuario digno, aunque era consciente de que ella no tenía el mismo cuerpo y que la ropa de pelea oscura podría sorprender a Sano. Extendió su mano hacia unas prendas que había dejado abandonadas mucho antes de que ella se fuera de ese sitio y se preparó con cuidado de que aquello no la dañara: el símbolo del cielo estaba en su espalda, con aquella yukata corta en colores blancos y rosados, con sus medias por debajo. El traje ceremonial que usaba en sus misiones antes de haber sido transformada, era aún más lejano que la imagen de ella misma luchando con su misma raza, era más viejo que la historia de una traición. Quizá por eso sorprendió y ofendió a varias personas al salir de la habitación.

—Tú sabías que esto jamás terminaría, ¿no es así? Debiste detenerme si tú lo sabías desde el inicio. Confiaste demasiado en mi —ella había hecho una última parada a saludar a un viejo amigo—. Yo no quería asesinarte, a ti menos que a nadie. Protégenos, Kakashi.

En el avión ni siquiera había una persona a la que ella conociera de cerca. Sakura fue completamente separada de sus viejos conocidos dado que los ancianos ya estaban lo suficiente inconformes de saber que ella iría a participar en la persecución como para permitir que uno de sus aliados estuviese cerca. Las miradas de los más jóvenes, de los más viejos, sus susurros y su reprobación habían sido desde el principio un aspecto que a ella no le perturbaba porque ya había pasado por eso hace doce años, hace trece años. Además lo único que a Sakura le interesaba a esas alturas era una cosa, era una persona, y eso era rescatar a Sano de las manos oscuras de Orochimaru, lo más pronto posible. Sabía que lo haría, que lo lograría. Pero…

¿Qué era ese sentimiento que hacía estremecer a todo su cuerpo? Ella lo conocía. En el pasado lo había sentidos en varias ocasiones. Aquello se llamaba… ¿miedo? No podía entender del todo qué lo había causado. Ella no lograba concebir la razón de que su cuerpo se viera obligado a ocultar el temblor que deseaba sacudirla, no lo entendió hasta que la imagen del niño volvió a su cabeza como un recordatorio de quién era ella y de qué debía hacer ella en esa vida, en ese mundo, en ese momento. ¿Por qué había sucedido eso ahora? Sentía los escalofríos recorrerla y amenazarla desde el interior de su ser.

Tenía que pensar claramente y sus ojos se volvieron más fríos, más analíticos. La habían asignado a un grupo nuevo, más joven y menos experimentado, menos maduro aunque más ágil. Las ideas empezaron a saltar en su cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que ella se puso de pie tranquilamente mientras se dirigía hacia la máquina de agua, por lo que las miradas de todos se fueron centrando en ella poco a poco. La observaban y la amenazaban con sus ojos, advirtiéndole que estaba bajo vigilancia, pero ella expresó su relajación.

—Es increíble que Tsunade-sama nos hiciera viajar con ella —la voz de una mujer que habló en un volumen tan bajo como para que tan solo los cercanos a ella escucharan.

—Oh, no, bonita… lo increíble es que Tsunade-sama me rebajara al nivel de un montón de amateurs —la voz de la pelirrosa finalmente hizo acto de presencia, provocando la reacción en sorpresa de varios de ellos.

—¿Perdón? —lo sabía. Los mocosos eran muy enérgicos en esos días—. ¿Se supone que esas son las palabras que una desertora da a los miembros oficiales de la organización?

—¿Desertora? Esas son palabras de adultos, cariño —oh, ¿pretendía humillarlos?

—¿Adultos? ¿Tú qué sabes? —ciertamente Sakura estaba actuando de una forma que no era muy acorde con su nuevo temple—. No te creas la gran cosa, Draculina… abandonas y después pretendes volver por tu capricho. ¿En qué está pensando la quinta?

—En lo mejor para la misión… y obviamente no son ustedes —los ojos verdes de Sakura se fijaron con desdén en los menores que ella—. Oh, no me digan que no se habían dado cuenta de que venían en misión con niñera… algo tan grande como el gran sacerdote oscuro como Orochimaru no es algo para ustedes.

—¡Lo dice la que perdió ante él! —momento, ¿cómo se había filtrado esa información? La sonrisa en el rostro del mocoso fue burlona—. No me digas que pensabas que era un secreto…

—En realidad lo que me sorprende es que un mocoso como tú pueda ser tan estúpido e impertinente —ella de verdad estaba prendiéndole la mecha al chiquillo—. Averiguaré para mi maestra quién filtró esos datos que, sé directamente, son confidenciales.

—¡Tú no tienes derecho de hacer nada, traidora!

—Hey, Ken —la chica del principio intentó frenarlo.

—Déjalo —la pelirrosa volvió a ver a los menores de soslayo—. Ken, ¿eh? Hasta los nombres de la nueva generación son insignificantes.

—¿Disculpa? —de verdad estaba atacándolos—. ¿Estás buscando pelea?

—Yo diría que eres tú quien ha empezado con esto, pero no tengo un bando específico justo ahora —ella se encogió de hombros—. Debe ser emocionante, ¿no es así? La idea de querer patearle el trasero a la sacerdotisa que permitió que un Drácula la transformara en su mujer. Sí, bueno… eso no va a pasar, mocoso.

—Mi nombre es Ken…

—Ya lo sé, mocoso. Yo no soy idiota —Sakura se giró en su propio eje dándole la espalda de forma confiada pero, oh, ella se lo había ganado.

Ken no midió su ataque porque él sabía que Sakura era una especie catalogada en el rango A, aunque no tenía idea de que ella había vencido a un monstruo de rango S. Ella era una historia vieja para estos chicos inexpertos que aun así no se decidían a subestimarla y, seguro, ese fue el primer impulso para que Ken diera un golpe tan poderoso a ella esperando que la pelirrosa pudiera defenderse pero, para sorpresa de todos, Sakura ni siquiera lo intentó: ella se volvió hacia él en el instante en que la patada de Ken impactaría contra su cuerpo, colocando sus brazos para cubrirse como única defensa y la sonrisa en su rostro demostró que ellos habían caído en su trampa y que era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Un segundo después ella había atravesado la pared de hierro y había caído tantísimos metros desde el aire.

Ya podía suponerse cómo sería el escándalo en el avión, pero ahora tenía prioridades de las qué ocuparse mientras iba en caída libre. Oh, habían pasado años desde que Sakura hacía aquello, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue mentalizarse y, entonces, se puso en la posición de caída. Ellos no debían tener la más mínima idea de la coordenada en que ella salió volando fuera del avión, ahora ellos tendrían como prioridad el rastrearla para "rescatarla" luego de semejante caída, pero es que ellos no habían estado ahí en los años del equipo número siete. El único rastro que iba a quedar de aquello era el del aterrizaje perfecto que hizo, dejando una anomalía en el suelo por el impacto de sus pies a la tierra. Después ella borró todo rastro suyo.

Su cuerpo podía sentirlo. Tsunade se había equivocado: Orochimaru no estaba en Alemania, él había venido a Japón porque, en secreto, la casa principal estaba ahí. Era por eso que ella no había hecho ningún otro berrinche en cuanto a ser enviada a Japón. Ella sabía bien que Sano y Orochimaru estaban ahí, pero la razón de su mayor preocupación no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el sacerdote, era Sano lo que la tenía tan aterrada que se desplazó a una velocidad increíble incluso para ella. Lo que debió tomarle horas y horas al final tan solo le tomó alrededor de cuarenta minutos para llegar.

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Su pecho se elevaba frenéticamente por la agitación, pero sobreviviría. Estaba frente a una construcción que superaba en tamaño y belleza la casa en que ella había contraído matrimonio y también la amenaza había crecido. Pero incluso en el estado en que su cuerpo se encontraba ahora nada era un reto lo suficientemente grande cuando ellos tenían a Sano en sus manos. Ese niño era su prioridad, ese niño era la base de la vida de Sakura, él era la razón de que ella continuara en ese mundo. Por él había llegado tan lejos.

Conforme ella más se acercaba a las escaleras del lugar pudo notar que la puerta estaba siendo abierta y que los sirvientes de la casa comenzaban a salir. Ella comprendía que los sirvientes de esa casa tenían un solo objetivo y que no podían permitir que nadie interviniera en este, ella sabía que ellos tenían sus razones y que no dejarían que ningún tipo de amenaza entrara o los sobrepasara pero, más importante aún, ella comprendió que todos ellos eran sirvientes de la familia Uchiha y fue entonces que ella tuvo la ventaja sobre la línea defensiva que habían impuesto en esa casa. Todo se transformó de un montón de soldados defendiendo el fuerte a un ejército recibiendo a su reina conforme ella avanzaba entre ellos, con sus pupilas ahora en ese color rojo brillante. Reconocían el poder de su sangre.

—Mi señora —oh, aborrecía tanto que la llamaran así, pero el ver un rostro familiar hizo que ella se tranquilizara—, nos honra su presencia.

—¿Dónde está Sano? —cortó ella de inmediato.

—El señorito se encuentra en el estudio, donde todo está preparado para recibirla, mi señora. Nos llena de alegría que haya regresado a una casa de la familia Uchiha. Me gustaría ofrecerle una pequeña parada en su habitación, la hemos preparado, orden del señor Orochimaru.

—Ordenemos las prioridades, por favor: quiero ver a Sano.

—Comprendo —la mujer mayor bajó su cabeza ante ella y extendió su brazo, en señal de que continuara caminando—. La guiaré allí.

No cabía duda de que ese sitio era enorme, mucho más grande que lo que era la fortaleza en Alemania, pero ella no tenía tiempo para ponerse a curiosear y… un momento. Se detuvo mientras veía los retratos que habían sido trasladados de la otra mansión, los cuales había reconocido inmediatamente porque los había visto. Los retratos del matrimonio, del día de bodas de cada una de las mujeres Uchiha, encontrándose con su viva imagen entre ellos y sintiendo la sorpresa embargarle. Era de esperarse pues ella no se consideraba a sí misma la mujer de Uchiha, no del todo. No lograba entender por qué los sirvientes lo habían hecho a pesar de sus actos.

Pero se ahorró la pregunta una vez miró al ama de llaves y su enorme y orgullosa sonrisa al ver el rostro sorprendido y casi maravillado de Sakura que con trabajo recordaba su propio reflejo en el espejo de esa noche. Esa mujer la había vestido, peinado, maquillado y escoltado hasta el altar… era de entender que estuviese contenta de que la mujer de su joven amo estuviese de vuelta, inclusive si era en estas circunstancias. La adoración que había recibido la familia Uchiha en sus años de brillo era admirable, tanto que aún se mantenía en esta mujer.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta doble que daba a un salón. El ama de llaves le explicó a Sakura que dentro de ese salón estaban las puertas que dirigían al estudio del señor Uchiha, del fallecido padre de Sasuke, donde Sano se encontraba. Y Sakura podía sentir el aroma del niño inclusive ahora, pero eso no era lo único que ella lograba sentir. Había alguien esperando por ella al otro lado de esa puerta y la mujer le hizo saber que no estaba equivocada. Sin embargo Sakura había venido sin armas y sin la disposición de pelear sino era con sus manos, por lo que una vez la puerta fue abierta por la mujer ella la atravesó con la frente muy en alto.

El salón estaba casi vacío y era iluminado por unas cuantas velas además de la luz de la luna atravesando las ventanas. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de cómo era que las cosas pasaban ahí. Sakura podía sentirlo en el aire, sabía que la persona que la estaba esperando la había estado sintiendo desde el principio y que había seguido sus pasos con especial interés hasta este punto. Orochimaru continuaba consiguiendo secuaces de un alto nivel por lo que se suponía ella misma que no sería algo simple de derribar. No esperaba a alguien con el nivel de Kimimaro, era fácil saber que no sería así, pero sí reconocía que no sería simple en su estado actual, porque ella seguía débil y sus fuerzas almacenadas no eran para esta persona.

—Estoy sorprendida —la voz de una mujer rompió el silencio—. Incluso cuando los sirvientes de la familia Uchiha están entrenados para dar su vida para que nadie entre tú lograste pasarlos y sus vidas siguen intactas. Es curioso que no pueda ver a través de tus habilidades, también, pero puedo comprender que eres un vampiro, como todos ellos.

—A mí me sorprende que una humana tenga habilidades tan sorprendentes como las que tú tienes —contestó la pelirrosa—. ¿Eres el fruto de algún amor impuro?

—Tsk… me molestan las cerebritos como tú.

—Oh, uno podría decir lo mismo de ti —los ojos verdes de ella analizaron a la pelirroja que estaba ahora en su presencia—. ¿Debo suponer que eres lo equivalente a Tayuya?

—A esa mujer la he superado ya hace doce años atrás.

—Oh, entonces es una suerte que haya sido yo quien la asesinó hace ese hace esos años, ¿no crees? —la mujer reaccionó ante sus palabras, con molestia.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes al presentarte aquí, mujer vampiro? —los ojos de Karin analizaron de pies a cabeza a Sakura—. Espera… ¿por qué alguien proveniente de la oscuridad estaría vistiendo un traje correspondiente a las sacerdotisas del cielo?

—Entonces eres una hija del cielo, aunque es fácil ver que sacerdotisa no eres —la aludida frunció el entrecejo—. Bueno… quizá debería resumirlo en que, de hecho, fue lo primero que encontré en mi viejo vestidor. Si uno lo piensa seriamente no es la gran cosa, ¿verdad? Ya que yo solía ser una aprendiz…

—¡Pero qué deshonroso para el cielo! —la voz de la pelirroja no permitió que Sakura terminara de hablar, sobre todo porque esta se dispuso a no escucharla—. Te haré quitarte esas ropas inmediatamente, mujer de poco honor.

—¿Es la marioneta de Orochimaru quien me está llamando a mí una mujer de poco honor? Vaya, pero si el mundo está de cabeza…

—¡Basta de habladurías! —era obvio. Esa mujer tenía un carácter que definitivamente le estaba recordando de algún modo a su amigo, a Naruto—. Voy a castigarte por ser tan osada en mi presencia, mujer.

—Es suficiente, Karin.

Las puertas de las que el ama de llaves había hablado habían sido sutilmente abiertas, antes de que la voz masculina emergiera de ese lugar. Sakura tuvo que respirar profundo de tan solo escucharlo para contener las fuerzas de su cuerpo y no precipitarse a los hechos, porque ella ahora tenía una misión mucho más grande y más importante que pelear con cualquiera. Debía recuperar a Sano cuéstele lo que le cueste y ni siquiera ese hombre iba a ser un obstáculo para sus objetivos. Ella lo había decidido así.

—Puedo pelear con ella —la voz de la mujer volvió a surgir de sus labios—. Ella ha llegado hasta acá con una habilidad especial, estoy segura. No es posible que todas las auras de los sirvientes estén intactas ante su paso hasta acá. Voy a descubrirlo.

—Es increíble cuán lejos puedes dejar que tu mente viaje con tan solo pretender llegar a una conclusión, he de aplaudirte —Sakura mantuvo su silencio mientras él hacía su total entrada en escena, con esa ropa formal que parecía ser la última moda—. Pero me temo que estás equivocada, pensaste de más.

—¿Mi señor? —la pelirroja parecía confundida.

—De cualquier forma, Karin. Tú no puedes enfrentarte a esta mujer —los ojos expectantes de la mujer de lentes lo miraron con curiosidad—. Tú no eres rival para ella.

—¡Pero mi señor, estoy segura de que ella ni siquiera tiene tanto poder!

—Creí que eran tus habilidades innatas las que te hacían digna de interés, una persona tan especial, Karin —ella mostró su confusión—. ¿Por qué no intentas ver mejor a través de ella, Karin? Quizá así veas que ella no es una persona común y corriente. Hay algo diferente en ella.

—Algo… diferente.

—Solo inténtalo —los ojos de la pelirroja parecían no poder despegarse de ese hombre, pero al final Karin asintió y dirigió toda su atención a Sakura.

—No sé cómo llegaron a lograr esto, pero no me interesa —la voz de la pelirrosa finalmente volvió a tomar partido—. Devuelvan a Sano inmediatamente, dejen que él vuelva a la organización y no me importará lo que hagan conmigo —los ojos de Karin se separaron un poco al notarlo con algo de claridad.

—Ese es… ¿el cordón rojo del destino? —ella lo soltó al aire inconscientemente.

—No pierdas la concentración, Karin —Sakura había sido completamente pasada por alto por ambos—. Síguelo y quizá comprendas un poco más.

—Sí…

—He dicho —Sakura volvió a empezar a hablar—, ¡devuelvan a Sano inmediatamente a la organización y haré lo que deseen! —el pelinegro examinó a Sakura seriamente.

—Me sorprende tu especial interés por ese mocoso, Sakura.

—¡Devuelvan a Sano inmediatamente a la organización y haré lo que deseen! —ella no parecía dispuesta a dejar de repetir aquellas palabras—. ¡Devuelvan a Sano inmediatamente, háganlo ahora y me aseguraré que los dejen en paz, me iré con ustedes a donde quieran!

—¡Esto es…! —la voz desconcertada de Karin brotó de sus labios, mientras veía a ambos.

—El hilo del destino podrá enredarse… podrá estirarse si así es necesario —empezó él, mientras que Sakura apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

—¡Devuelvan a Sano!

—Pero nunca podrá romperse, ¿no es así, Sakura? —su voz era seria, era cruda, no tenía sentimientos y sus ojos la veían con una frialdad superior a cualquiera—. Ni siquiera Hades podría cambiar ese hecho.

—¡Devuelve a Sano!

—Incluso después de la muerte —Karin no encontraba una forma de mostrar su impresión, no podía pronunciar palabra, mientras que ellos parecían tener una batalla para ver quién podía ignorar mejor las palabras del otro—, serás mía y yo seré tuyo, Sakura. Jamás cambiará —pero las palabras de él hicieron una interrupción en cualquier palabra, en cualquier pensamiento que cualquiera de las dos pudiera llegar a elaborar.

—Solo devuélvelo —la voz de Sakura fue una dulce súplica.

—Sabía que volverías a casa. Sabía que volverías a mí y a mis brazos —los ojos rojos y aturdidos de Karin se posaron en el pelinegro—. Mí querida esposa: Sakura.

—¡Devuélvelo, Sasuke!


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hora de Responder Reviews!**

Para **Akirako**: Tranquis, tranquis... Esto se explicará entre este capítulo y el que sigue ;D Porque, yah tuh sabeh, no soy tan cruel para dejarles tanto tiempo con la duda xD Pero no he dicho que Sakura no lo supiera, pues ella no se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke, ¿no lo notaron? Por eso ella tampoco se resistió de que la enviaran a Japón~

Para **inesUchiha**: Oye, no sería SasuSaku sin Sasuke 8D Y sí, fue la sangre de Sano, lo cual se explica en este capi y el próximo -w- Sean pacientes y todas sus dudas se arreglarán, lo prometo o3o/ ¿Saber que Sasuke estaba de regreso? Bueno, Sasuke despertó recién xD Y me sorprende contigo, que vienes de la primera parte, deberías habértelo esperado XDD (Sobre lo de "nada es lo que parece"). El 16 de diciembre he dejado a alguien a causa del capítulo cuatro de "Lazos del Destino" lml

_**Ella** fuera~_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Había estado tanto tiempo atrapado, recuperando sus fuerzas, volviéndose más fuerte en silencio pero jamás había podido hacer un solo movimiento. Y los doce años que pasaron desde el día de su matrimonio fueron un buen alimento para su furia, desatada ante las acciones indignas de su esposa. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Incluso cuando él le dio su todo, su apellido, su lugar, su noche mágica. Ella vino y lo traicionó por la espalda con un sello poderoso que no le dejó huir y que la habría consumido junto a él si él no la hubiese lanzado lejos en ese momento.<p>

Cuando los párpados del pelinegro se separaron él se encontró con el techo de una habitación que conocía por lejanas imágenes de su niñez. Podía comprender perfectamente la situación, le quedaba claro qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, inclusive aunque no había sido consciente en ningún sentido de lo que sucedía en el exterior. Pero su alma estaba tan amargada a estas alturas que, sinceramente, nada le importaba… nada era lo suficientemente valioso ahora como para tener que apresurarse y lo único que su cuerpo necesitaba era alimentarse, pero no tenía deseos de conformarse con cualquier cosa, no después de doce años.

Sus ojos pronto contemplaron a dos personas, sintiendo una tercera presencia en la habitación. Comprendía que la sangre que habían utilizado para el ritual que lo trajo de vuelta como ser viviente y capaz al mundo era la de la tercera persona, teniendo que admitir que esa sangre tenía un aroma sorprendentemente bueno. En el momento en que Sasuke decidió sentarse, ignorando a Orochimaru y Karin para ver la criatura, recordó que él había estado desnudo antes de ser sellado en su propio cuerpo y era normal que ahora le cubrieran pocas cosas, pero el pudor ahora no era precisamente una característica en el pelinegro. Y cuando sus ojos carbón se dirigieron a la forma pequeña en la mesa de operaciones se sorprendió un poco.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Sasuke-kun —la voz de Orochimaru le molestaba.

—Tenía la esperanza de que en lugar de ti fuese algún otro monstruo, inclusive hubo un momento en que creía que sería _ella_ quien me trajera de vuelta —era peor de lo que pensó, pero al menos le habían traído un poco de ropa—. ¿Estamos en la fortaleza de Japón?

—Correcto, como siempre. Se te ha preparado un festín de bienvenida, todos en el edificio están entusiasmados y también te prepararon un traje especial, debes estar hambriento.

—¿De quién fue el sacrificio de sangre? —los labios del sacerdote hicieron de lo que debió ser una sonrisa algo más parecido a una mueca traviesa, complacida por su pregunta. Él parecía volver más frío, más oscuro de lo que se había ido.

—Es un niño sin padres —contestó el hombre—. Estaba bajo el cuidado de la organización, Sasuke-kun. Es un vampiro, aunque su potencial es bajo ahora… es bastante débil, me sorprendió bastante que de hecho su sangre fuese la necesaria para liberar el sello. Parece que tiene genes fuertes a pesar de ser un debilucho.

—No vivirá lo suficiente como para que nos importe a futuro —declaró él finalmente, antes de notar la presencia de una mujer—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Oh, su nombre es Karin —respondió, casi restándole importancia con sus propias palabras desde el principio—, ella es quien descifró el sello y, mejor aún, ella ubicó al niño por sí misma en Inglaterra.

—¿Inglaterra? —el pelinegro levantó una ceja—. Él no parece inglés…

—Por supuesto, por supuesto… aquí viene lo más divertido, Sasuke-kun —él se había alcanzado el pantalón, poniéndoselo tan solo por no estar descubierto—. Su nombre es Sano, él tiene orígenes japoneses.

—No veo lo divertido en eso.

—Bueno, lo divertido está en que, de hecho, su guardiana es nada más y nada menos que una reina vampírica —el pelinegro detuvo lo que hacía, levantando el rostro para ver a su contrario, que continuaba hablando—. Sakura Haruno, mi Drácula. Seguro ella pronto vendrá aquí para reclamar a la criatura.

—Olvida el festín —declaró él—. Tengo una presa más especial.

**Capítulo Cinco**

Los ojos negros que Sakura había visto aquella noche, hace más de doce años, ahora la estaban observando de una forma casi científica, como si fuera otro espécimen de su repertorio, lo cual la hacía sentir diminuta y débil. Sabía bien que aunque él hubiese vuelto sus fuerzas no volverían de un segundo a otro, mucho menos en su estado. Sakura no la había pasado nada bien en su ausencia, después de todo, pero Sasuke no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento al respecto y ahora parecía mucho más frío, más calculador y más oscuro de lo que ella recordaba.

Aquellos años les habían cobrado un poco. Doce años los habían envejecido al menos tres años en su físico, por lo que no se veían como los mismos chicos que simulaban los veintiuno en aquellos tiempos, quizá ahora tuvieran veinticinco si uno no los conociera bien, pero en realidad ambos sobrepasaban los treinta años de edad y, pese a cualquier cosa, el rostro de Sasuke demostraba una madurez que no esperaba encontrarse en él. Era como ver a un hombre realmente poderoso, confiado, seguro, mientras que ella se había vuelto algo débil de carácter también, porque ella se había relajado demasiado en esos años.

—Es una pena —su voz también parecía más masculina, más adulta—. Haz venido tan solo por el niño que estuviste cuidando estos años, el regreso de tu marido no te inquieta ni un poco después de lo que hiciste —él sabía de eso, ¿eh?

—¡Mi señor! —exclamó Karin aún confundida—, ¿ella es…?

—La señora de esta casa —la voz de la pelirrosa interrumpió a la mujer de lentes, cuya impresión se reflejó en unos ojos temblorosos, incrédulos—. Soy la señora Sakura de Uchiha.

—Oh, pareces muy digna de ese nombre cuando lo dices de esa forma, Sakura —pero incluso en esos momentos Karin podía sentir la tensión que había en el aire—. Entonces es como he dicho, has vuelto a mí, Sakura.

—He vuelto a ti bajo las condiciones que he nombrado —ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar el temblor de sus manos—. Libera a Sano ahora.

—¿Liberarlo? —él ni siquiera cambiaba su expresión—. Haces sonar eso como si lo tuviera cautivo, Sakura. No fue un secuestro, Orochimaru lo tomó prestado por unos momentos, el niño se encuentra en perfecto estado y ha estado muy cómodo desde que despertó.

—No te refieras a Sano como si fuera un simple objeto que se puede tomar y utilizar a placer, Sasuke —él comprendía que ese niño se había convertido en un punto débil en ella.

—Cada vez me intrigas más —pero fue hasta entonces que ella notó que Sasuke tan solo había hecho que ella dejara en evidencia la importancia que el niño tenía—. Aún soy incapaz de ver cuál es la importancia tan grande que ese niño puede llegar a tener para la organización y, más importante, para ti.

—Sano es una persona importante para mi maestra no por su poder, sino que porque él ha terminado de esta forma por culpa de la organización —él finalmente levantó una ceja ante esas palabras—. No es como tú o como yo. Es solo un niño, déjalo ir —su voz era decidida.

—En realidad…

—¡Sakura! —la voz infantil los interrumpió tras abrir la puerta que se había mantenido cerrada detrás del pelinegro. Sano había aparecido desde aquella habitación trasera, rompiendo completamente con el ambiente—. Sakura, viniste —dijo él, con una sonrisa entusiasta, antes de llevar su mano a tomar la manga del hombre mayor—. Sasuke, te dije que ella vendría —la escena hizo que la pelirrosa sintiera miedo. ¿Qué le habían dicho al niño?

—Por supuesto que sí, Sano —sobre todo cuando él podía responderle tan tranquilo, lo cual provocó que algo estrujara su corazón por completo en el pánico. Los ojos de Sakura temblaron casi tanto como sus manos empezaron a hacer—, pero ahora estoy teniendo una conversación con ella, ¿te importaría? —el niño negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, solo apresúrense, ¿vale? —sí, esa sonrisa dulce e infantil, inocente y crédula, porque algo hacía que Sano pensara que esas personas eran buenas—. Ya terminé mi rompecabezas y quiero jugar con Sakura.

—Oh, de ser así —el corazón de ella se detuvo con un espasmo, con un jadeo que le dolió en los pulmones con la sonrisa que mostró antes de colocar su mano en la cabecita de Sano.

—¡Quítale las manos de encima! —el grito desesperado que ella soltó al notar la forma en que el pequeño había terminado inconsciente ante los poderes de él sorprendió a Karin, mientras que Sasuke simplemente tomó a Sano por el cuello de su camisa—. ¡Sasuke! —soltó amenazante.

—Te preocupas demasiado por este niño, Sakura —él lo había levantado con una facilidad tenebrosa, un poco por encima del nivel de su propia cabeza—. Pero él no importa tanto, ¿no crees? Después de todo Sano ya cumplió con su objetivo aquí —declaró él, demostrándole a ella que era lo que más se temía—. Fue el señuelo perfecto.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo —continuaba amenazándolo.

—Me pareció increíble que fuese tan efectivo como para que llegaras aquí por ti misma, sin ningún tipo de apoyo —los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con impresión: había caído—, lo cual me demostró inmediatamente que tienes razones personales para venir por él. ¿Tanto le quieres?

—Sasuke —un susurro suplicante brotó de sus labios, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían velozmente por las lágrimas.

—Realmente no puedo lograr concebir una idea del porqué, Sakura —aquellos ojos que a ella la habían atrapado ahora la estaban llevando a un delirio—. Ser su niñera no me es suficiente, no a mí… pero no tienes que preocuparte, he decidido librarte de ese cargo.

—Basta —la voz de Sakura se quebró, mientras que una expectante y sorprendida Karin llevaba su vista de un punto al otro, palpando la presión—, por favor…

—Despídete del mocoso —la mano derecha de Sasuke, la que había estado libre todo ese tiempo, se extendió con rigidez en una forma que ella ubicó inmediatamente en sus recuerdos más viejos, en sus recuerdos más dolorosos, en la noche en que ella fue asesinada—. Buenas noches, Sano…

—¡No! —el grito desgarrador de Sakura revivió un momento en él que lo sorprendió, mientras que sus manos apresurados fueron un acto impertinente que le sacó de quicio.

—Karin —la pura mención de ese nombre fue razón para que ella saliera de su sorpresa, no estando segura de cómo actuar hasta que los ojos de Sasuke la miraron de soslayo, por el rabillo del ojo. La pelirroja dio un salto al frente y concentró toda su fuerza en su puño, ensartándolo con precisión en el estómago de Sakura para lograr lanzarla contra la pared.

El ruido del impacto no sería suficiente para despertar el sueño inducido del pequeño, mientras que el dolor tampoco era el suficiente para que Sakura se rindiera. Sasuke, por su parte, no se había movido un ápice por nada en el mundo, teniendo ahora un peculiar interés en el comportamiento de "su mujer". El grito que ella había lanzado al aire antes de lanzarse sobre él logró llevarlo a un momento de su niñez que, ciertamente, no hubiese esperado recordar en esos momentos. La determinación en los ojos llorosos de Sakura la recordaba de algún momento, muy enterrado, pero no lograba ubicarlo bien.

Los pasos firmes de la pelirrosa hicieron que Karin volviera a verse sorprendida de lo fuerte que ella era. Sakura tenía este aspecto intacto, sucia ahora por los escombros de la pared a medio destruir, pero con un brillo rojo en los ojos que ella había perdido hace unos minutos. Era como si se hubiese vuelto más fuerte de un instante a otro y aun así las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Ella calculó las alternativas en un instante y dio un último paso al frente, que fue razón suficiente para que Karin volviera a ponerse en posición de pelea.

Pero Sakura no atacó. Ella permitió que toda la fortaleza y toda la firmeza que había demostrado hasta entonces se derrumbaran. La imagen de mujer fuerte se perdió no en el momento en que ella le suplicó a Sasuke, sino que ahora que su mirada había encontrado el suelo para desvanecer por completo el más mínimo brillo de su mirada, cualquier mínima característica del fuego de la batalla que había alimentado su ira durante un tiempo en el pasado, del fulgor que la había traído hasta acá con actos idiotas e impulsivos, porque lo único que ella quería era salvar a ese niño que no tenía la culpa de nada. Incluso Sasuke esperó que ella volviese a intentar acercarse pero ella parecía no hacer lo que uno esperaría de su persona. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Tómame en su lugar.

Sakura obtuvo el efecto contrario a lo que ella deseaba. La sorpresa que las palabras de Sakura causaron en él tan solo obtuvo como consecuencia una nueva ira en él. Ya estaba lo suficientemente furioso desde que despertó como para que ella llegara dispuesta a ponerle la cereza al pastel con esa actitud. ¡Sí, él la quería! ¡Él deseaba castigarla por el resto de la eternidad por aquél pecado que ella había cometido! Pero incluso que ella lo permitiera no era tan molesto por sí mismo, el hecho de que ella se estuviese sacrificando a esas alturas por una persona común y corriente, por un crío débil que jamás lograría nada pese a su fuerte sangre, el puro hecho injustificado de que Sakura decidiera abandonarlo todo por la vida de un niño insignificante era lo que verdaderamente iba a enloquecerlo.

—Ten por seguro que te tomaré —ella levantó la mirada tan solo para reconocer que ya no era la dueña de su vida, pero algo de alegría debía quedarle de saber que Sano estaría a salvo.

O eso pensó. Ni siquiera ella supo por qué había tenido una mínima esperanza de que él sería un poco bondadoso con ella después de la traición que ella había cometido hacia él, hacia su matrimonio, hacia los votos mudos. Pero entonces ahí estaban los ojos negros de un hombre que ardían en cólera, para demostrarle cuán equivocada estaba y hacer que el rostro de Sakura volviese a destruirse del horror. Él era un monstruo que se había perdido en la oscuridad a la que ella lo había llevado, incluso si era lo mejor, incluso si era lo que se debía hacer. El remedio le había terminado resultando peor que la enfermedad y ella, en el desconsuelo, se fue de rodillas decidida a suplicar, pero sus ojos decían que sería en vano.

—Pero tomaré su vida también —lo sabía—, para que lo comprendas como un recordatorio de que tus pecados también serán castigados en esta vida —las manos de Sakura se colocaron sobre sus rodillas—. Reza por él, sacerdotisa del cielo.

Ya no había ningún tipo de brillo en su mirada. Las súplicas que sus labios no pudieron arrojar se representaron en un millón de lágrimas que tan solo alimentarían la ira del monstruo con el que ella se había casado y le quedaba claro que no tenía fuerzas para ver lo que él haría, así que se había quedado sin opciones. Sakura ya lo sabía, el mundo ya se lo había dicho en el pasado, pero ahora le reafirmaba que no había forma simple de salvar a alguien. Ella tenía que hacer sacrificios más grandes, ella tendría que arriesgar más en la tarea, y aunque quiso calcular otra salida para el niño Sasuke hizo su movimiento y ella dejó caer el rostro al frente.

—_¡Él es mi hijo!_

Un rastro de sus lágrimas marcó el suelo, marcó las telas de sus ropas, mientras que ella había roto en llanto desconsoladamente tras haber lanzado esa última oferta de paz para él, no queriendo ver cuál había sido el resultado a final de cuentas. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y ella se había reducido a ser una mujer común y corriente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus sollozos estaban logrando un eco especial en el aire, dominando el silencio de la habitación, mientras que ella decidía tomar todo el valor que quedaba en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —la voz de Sasuke, desconcertada, logró hacer que ella reaccionara de su mar de sufrimiento, levantando el rostro lentamente, aún con temor.

Podía sentirse la tensión en el aire, podía cortarse. Pero eso a Sakura no le importó una vez miró el cuerpo intacto de la criatura que Sasuke cargaba y pudo darse la pequeña libertad de dibujar una sonrisa agradecida entre sus lágrimas. El Drácula se había detenido a nada de atravesar al niño con sus propias manos pues la revelación que ella había hecho fue suficiente para que él se detuviera. Sin embargo se volvió complicado descifrar el sentimiento que hacía que los ojos del azabache vibraran con tanta intensidad, más aún ante el silencio que ella había dejado, fomentando el suspenso antes de que Sasuke lanzara al niño, como si cualquier cosa fuera, a los brazos de Karin, para dar unos pasos decididos hacia Sakura, extendiendo su mano para tomarla por la tela del yukata.

—¡Repite lo que dijiste! —logró perturbarlo. Lo hizo tanto que él externó su furia, él dejó en evidencia cuán furioso lo ponía esa información.

—Sano —empezó ella, dejándose manejar por él—. Sano es mi hijo —pero la voz de ella seguía siendo temblorosa, aún ahora, y los ojos de él, su rostro, la fuerza con la que la tomaba, con la que la levantó un poco más fue evidencia de cuánto le molestaba.

—¿Quién es el padre?

Los dos estaban temblando mientras se miraban a los ojos. Él no podía ver a través de aquella traición, sintiéndose aún más ofendido que por el hecho de que ella lo hubiese apuñalado por la espalda antes, la infidelidad lo volvía más loco de lo que él hubiese podido calcular. Karin comprendió, al ver esa escena, que su adoración hacia él como hombre sería menospreciada junto al valor que esa mujer podía llegar a tener para él. La forma en que esa poca información lo estaba enloqueciendo era la mejor prueba.

—¡Respóndeme!

Él la sacudió con exasperación, mientras que ella apretó los párpados como un refugio a la fuerza que él estaba aplicando. Y en el momento en que Sakura volvió a abrirlos, permitiendo que aquellos orbes verde jade fueran visibles, también tomó la decisión de llevar sus manos a sostener las muñecas ajenas. Ya no le importaba nada. Ahora, verdaderamente, lo único que ella demostró desear era la seguridad del niño, por lo que no fue extraño que Sasuke llegase a la conclusión de que ella había encontrado una mentira astuta lo suficientemente rápido como para sorprenderlo así, tan solo para atraparlo así de cerca y que no lo asesinara. Él le daría la orden a Karin de inmediato, de que matara al maldito niño de inmediato, pero…

—_Es tuyo_.

Aquella voz logró congelar el espacio, el tiempo. Dos palabras fueron suficientes para detener la vida, para hacer un freno al universo y volver el instante algo eterno. La seriedad y la sonrisa cálida en ese rostro, llenándolo de confusión, fue la señal que Orochimaru tuvo para volver a abrir la puerta del estudio donde habían estado antes los tres que ahora estaban frente a Sakura y el sacerdote le señaló a Karin, a mudas, que debía volver a su lado con el niño en sus brazos. Ella no tardó en comprender que las consecuencias de lo que sucedía ahí ahora podían tener graves daños colaterales y ellos no debían verse envueltos.

—Mentira —respondió él, perdiendo el semblante de sorpresa en ese momento, volviendo de esa forma a la furia—. ¡Ese niño no puede ser mío!

—¡Sano es tanto tu hijo como lo es mío! —defendió ella.

—No pretendas engañarme, es en vano —cuando Sasuke la soltó lo hizo empujándola un poco, para liberar sus manos del agarre de ella—. Haz acudido a una mentira absurda que no te ha servido de nada, igual lo mataré.

—No es una mentira —la voz seria de ella lo sacaba de quicio. Sakura logró ponerse de pie limpiándose las lágrimas—. Sano es tu hijo…

—¡Han pasado doce años, Sakura! —gritó. Lo estaba enloqueciendo, podía verlo en cada nuevo gesto que él hacía—. ¡Como si realmente fuera a creerme que ese niño es mi hijo! ¡No con la edad que tiene!

—¡Tiene once años! —él reaccionó, frenando sus avances de golpe ante esas palabras, incrédulo ahora de lo que decía—. Es normal que no logres comprenderlo porque él se ve como si recién hubiese comenzado la escuela elemental, ¡por eso él entró recientemente! —pero la negación del rostro del moreno era obvia—. Considéralo… soy la primera Draculina en la historia de tu familia, Sasuke. Es normal que el resultado no fuese lo esperado.

—Es imposible —él negó con su cabeza—. Ese niño, ¿un Uchiha? ¡Estás de broma, oficialmente te has vuelto loca!

—Loca o no, él es tu hijo.

—Inaceptable…

—¡Tú lo hiciste esa noche hace doce años! —ella estaba logrando perturbar cada pensamiento que surcara la cabeza del vampiro—. Mi cuerpo solo ha conocido tus manos… porque eres el hombre al que amo y al que más podré amar en mi vida.

—¡Mientes! —el grito de Sasuke, en su enojo, despidió una onda expansiva de energía que arrastró a Sakura en el impacto, lanzándola contra un mueble—. ¡Tú me traicionaste!

—Sanosuke —el pelinegro volvió a perder su concentración cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura una vez más, pronunciando aquél nombre—. Sanosuke Uchiha —ella tenía esa sonrisa pintada incluso ahora que, al verla, uno se daría cuenta que no quedaban más fuerzas en su cuerpo—. Tenía que ocultar su existencia… pero no iba a permitirme olvidar lo que hice.

—Tú… me reflejaste en él.

—Más de lo que su rostro podía hacerlo —murmuró ella, ya muy agotada para seguir totalmente consciente—. Es como tu reflejo, es tu imagen cuando eras niño, Sasuke… cuando despierte llámalo por ese nombre. Él te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber.

—¿Él me lo dirá? —una pequeña risa captó su atención.

—Sanosuke no sabe que existes —ella lo estaba mirando con ese aire que él, en ese momento, reubicó. El grito de Sakura, sus acciones, su todo—, pero él sabe quién es, Sasuke… él es un Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hora de Responder Reviews!**

Para **inesUchiha**: Respira, mujer... respira xD (?) Pero, ¿por qué estabas triste? ¿Era porque no había indicios de la presencia de Sasuke en esta parte? Aunque no tardé mucho en mostrarlo porque la trama de este me salió algo trabajosa D: Y aunque Sasuke no está convencido ahora Sanosuke las liberará de muchas dudas~ En cuanto a lo de llamarla Sakura, también lo explica Sano a continuación. Me alegro que te esté gustando tanto, ¡de veritas!

Para **Akirako**: No soy asesina... no aún ;D Pero tranquis, tranquis xD Que ahora mismo Sano explicará un montón de cosas al respecto ouo Y te juro que Sano sí tiene once años D: Once años y tres meses, más o menos xD

_**Ella** fuera~_

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Era Mikoto. Lo que Sasuke vio en Sakura cuando ella corrió de aquella forma, cuando ella gritó con tanta fuerza, fue a Mikoto… Mikoto, su propia madre. Le sorprendió haber revivido una escena tan lejana y dolorosa en Sakura en el momento en que ella parecía suplicar por la vida del niño, solo por eso sintió que ella podría no estar mintiendo, pero aun así volvió a negárselo y no estaría conforme hasta que alguien más le asegurara que las palabras de la pelirrosa no eran una mentira. Para eso tenía a Orochimaru y a Karin ahí, ¿no? Ellos se lo dirían.<p>

Las sirvientas se vieron en la necesidad de trasladar a Sakura. El Uchiha estaba alterado en esos momentos, mientras que su esposa había terminado por desmayar y él no tenía el suficiente autocontrol para moverla él mismo. Permitió que el ama de llaves se encargara de todo eso antes de buscar tranquilizarse, pero no lo logró fácilmente. Volvió al estudio tan solo porque Orochimaru tanto como Karin estaban ahí y, en realidad, lo que él necesitaba ahora eran respuestas. Así que lo primero que Sasuke hizo al entrar ahí fue ver al pelinegro a los ojos, mismo que le correspondió el gesto en silencio, en el momento en que Karin aguardaba mirando al niño.

—¿Es verdad? —la voz de Sasuke interrumpió el silencio, captando la atención de la pelirroja, que los miró de soslayo—. ¿Él es mi hijo? ¿Tenías alguna idea de eso?

—No tenía ni idea —jamás había visto tanta seriedad y sinceridad en los ojos de ese hombre, por lo que no se lanzó a asesinarlo de momento—, pero tampoco estoy seguro de decir que lo es o no lo es, es necesario que Karin lo revise para saber.

—¿Cuán probable es que ella esté diciendo la verdad?

—Lo normal dicta que un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad —oh, parecía que él solo quería provocarlo, por lo que Sasuke le miró de forma amenazante de inmediato—. He dicho lo normal, no significa que sea así.

—¿Entonces? —el vampiro lucía inquieto—. Si nos basamos en lo que ella dijo…

—No hay suficiente información para comprender la naturaleza de una Draculina, incluso para los mismos vampiros —se explicó él—. Ella tiene razón al decir que es la primer Draculina en la historia de la familia Uchiha y que los casos son diversos pero, venga, el niño aparenta la mitad de la edad que debería de tener.

—Él es su hijo, de ella —la voz femenina de Karin interrumpió a ambos, haciendo que los dos la miraran—. Cuando detecté el tipo de sangre que se necesitaba para liberar el sello de Sasuke-kun no se trataba de la de este niño… era la de ella. Ellos siempre estaban juntos, ¿no?

—Entonces no tiene sentido que el sello se liberara con la sangre del niño —argumentó Orochimaru de vuelta.

—Pero tú no estás considerando que él tiene la sangre de Sakura —propuso de vuelta él, mirando de soslayo al niño, aún sin poder creerlo—. Karin… pudiste encontrarlos tan solo por el aura en su sangre. ¿Qué ves de mí en él?

—De Sasuke-kun —ella apretó sus manos con frustración. Pero lo único que Karin logró hacer sin mostrar debilidad fue dirigir su vista a un viejo cuadro familiar.

Las palabras de Sakura volaron hacia su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llenándole de información de una forma vertiginosa. Ella lo había dicho, que Sano era idéntico a él cuando era niño y la única forma en que Sakura había logrado ver aquello era en esos retratos. El gesto que Karin había hecho le dejaba en claro que ella también tenía dudas, que ella había escuchado lo suficiente como para comprender cómo se encontraba él, cómo se sentía y cómo dudaba tanto al respecto. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, eso no era suficiente.

**Capítulo Seis**

Había amanecido y los dos se encontraban en aquél sueño. Las sirvientas habían estado yendo y viniendo a la habitación matrimonial en la que Sakura se encontraba descansando pues, al parecer, ella había caído enferma por agotamiento. Mientras tanto estaba Sano, quien había continuado durmiendo desde el momento en que Sasuke lo puso a dormir. Podía comprender que era un descanso que los dos requerían, de alguna forma, pero lo que Sasuke más necesitaba en esos momento era enfriar su cabeza y no era simple… porque él había estado sellado durante doce años para volver al mundo real y ser informado de que su mujer había dado a luz a un varón, por lo que él ahora tenía un hijo de once años que lucía de la mitad de estos y que era un vampiro demasiado común como para haber sido notado desde un principio.

Estaba demasiado confundido como para pensar de una forma coherente. No sabía qué debía creer o a quién, todo porque él había sido traicionado en su propia noche de bodas y el tiempo no le había hecho bien a esa idea. Sus intenciones eran devolverle todo al mundo, pero ahora no podía pensar en una cosa que no fuera su familia. Estaba demasiado ocupado en el estudio, mientras que Karin se mantenía al pendiente del niño que estaba dormido en un sofá y Orochimaru parecía mucho más entretenido averiguando algunas cosas a lo largo de la casa. Su fin siempre había sido el estudio de esa especie y no había mejor casa para hacerlo que aquella, la real casa de la familia Uchiha.

—¿Sasuke? —la voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos fue, nada más y nada menos, que la de un niño pequeño, delgado y débil mirándolo desde el sofá—. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—Oh —la pelirroja saltó a responder sus preguntas primero, para que el Drácula no fuera molestado—, ella está descansando… Sakura-san estaba muy cansada así que fue a dormir, tú igual deberías estar durmiendo, Sano.

—Yo estoy bien —contestó él inmediatamente—. Sakura y yo somos diurnos, ¿sabes? No necesitamos dormir tanto como los demás.

—¿Por qué la llamas por su nombre? —la voz del mayor de los dos pelinegros hizo que ambos reaccionaran, aunque Karin con mayor impresión que el niño, cuya inocencia no le permitía notar del todo la atmósfera incómoda.

—Oh, Sakura dice que a las cosas se le debe llamar por su nombre —declaró él con bastante alegría—. Aunque ella no es una cosa… ella tiene nombre propio. Sí.

—Pero ella es tu madre —la revelación provocó que los ojos de Karin se abrieran en sorpresa, mientras que Sano mantuvo aquél aspecto tranquilo—. ¿No deberías llamar a Sakura "mamá" o algo así? Yo no lo hacía así, decirle por su nombre es como una falta de respeto y…

—Sakura ha estado conmigo toda mi vida —las palabras del moreno fueron interrumpidas, por lo que él miró con atención al niño, cosa que había estado evitando—, pero ella no…

—Sanosuke —incluso cuando él lo hubiese intentado ocultar, la interrupción del mayor provocó que el niño se quedara congelado en su sitio—. Ese es tu nombre, ¿no es así? Sanosuke, aunque te digan Sano… es Sanosuke Uchiha.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —era cierto, habían rasgos peculiares en el comportamiento del niño como para que fuera un infante de seis años—. ¿Dónde lo has escuchado, Sasuke?

—Me lo ha dicho tu madre —los ojos oscuros del niño miraron a Karin, quien le devolvió la vista de forma insegura, antes de darse cuenta de ese aspecto que Sasuke había detectado en él: Sano no hablaba siempre como un niño, él no actuaba siempre así y sus ojos lo habían delatado en esta ocasión, cuando le indicó a mudas que debía irse.

—… —el silencio incómodo se apropió de la habitación mientras Karin permanecía ahí, por lo que ella se levantó antes de caminar hacia la puerta y, una vez esta fue cerrada, el pequeño se acomodó mejor en el sofá, sentándose—. Mamá dijo que debía ser un secreto —empezó.

—¿Ahora sí vas a decirle de esa forma? —los ojos profundos del pelinegro le miraron, pero él se tranquilizó finalmente y se puso de pie, acercándose para escuchar mejor—. Dime…

—Mamá y yo vivimos en Alaska durante… no sé, apenas lo recuerdo —explicó—. Cuando nos mudamos a Inglaterra yo no podía salir en lo más mínimo porque crecía la mitad que los otros niños y eso no era normal. Mamá dijo que debía ser nuestro secreto porque yo no soy un niño normal y me explicó que no somos humanos… como tú.

—Ah, ¿te diste cuenta? —él tenía este control sobre su propio aura pese a su edad, una característica que podía recordar de Sakura.

—Mamá obtuvo papeles de mentiras para mí… decían que no tengo padres y mi nombre era diferente, entonces ella dijo que cuando alguien me llamara por mi nombre verdadero podía contar la verdad, pero jamás a quien me llamara por el falso —el niño había empezado a mover los pies y los dedos de sus manos inquietamente.

—¿Incluso a los miembros de la organización?

—A todos —contestó de inmediato—. Mamá dice que es un secreto por encima de todas las cosas, si la gente mala se enterara que soy su hijo terminarían intentando hacerme daño a mí, o sino a ella… así que es nuestro secreto, pero tú dijiste mi nombre.

—Así que es así —no lo creía del todo, estaba dudando—. Pero, en ese caso, ¿qué es lo que pasó con tu padre, Sanosuke?

—Mamá se pone triste si quiero saber —el mayor evitó mirar al niño al rostro, dirigiendo su vista más bien hacia el suelo—. Ella me dijo una vez que todo era su culpa, que la perdonara por ser una mala mujer porque ella había hecho algo para que papá se alejara pero él nunca volvió a pesar de que ella lo quería. Ella no sabía que yo vendría.

—Entonces ella dijo que tu padre la abandonó —esa Sakura…

—No —el niño negó con la cabeza de inmediato, con mucha fuerza—. Mamá dijo que papá era un hombre muy fuerte, poderoso y muy atractivo además —por alguna razón el niño ganó entusiasmo al decirlo—. Yo estaba muy emocionado cuando ella lo dijo… pero ella estaba tan triste cuando me lo contaba y ella —los ojos de Sasuke se elevaron.

—¿Ella?

—Mamá… ella lloraba los días que recordaba a papá —los párpados del mayor se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras—. Hubo un momento en que entendí un poco… que quizá papá no se había ido para no volver porque mamá lo alejara. Quizá él no podía volver de verdad.

—Entonces tú —tenía que aplaudirle. Sakura había criado a un hijo ella sola y lo había hecho tan inteligente, estaba realmente impresionado—, no los culpas… ¿a ninguno?

—No —aquél niño tenía esa sonrisa enorme y torpe que él recordaba de un hombre en específico—. Mamá cuidó de mí junto a mis tíos de la organización… Naruto, Ino, Hinata, y otros más siempre fueron como mis otros padres. Pero mamá siempre será mamá.

—Ya veo —incluso cuando él creyó, por un momento, que aquello podía ser tan solo una clave… habían cosas que no podían fingirse—. Quieres mucho a tu madre, ¿no es así, Sano?

—Sí —el niño sonrió un poco, con esa dulzura infantil—. Yo amo a mi mamá.

—Eso es bueno, yo también lo hacía, no podía separarme de ella, ni en el más mínimo y último momento —la imagen de su madre vino a su mente, viéndola a ella con una sonrisa tan grande—. Tal vez deberías dormir un poco más, Sanosuke…

—Ah, no lo necesito… yo de verdad soy diurno.

—No lo eres —respondió el pelinegro—. Eres muy enfermizo, ¿no es así? —el niño lo miró con asombro al escuchar aquello—. Duerme el día y te sentirás mejor, ya verás.

—Pero…

—Si duermes ahora podrás ver a Sakura cuando despierte —incluso cuando la intención inicial era que el niño fuera obediente él no esperó que Sano reaccionara tan rápidamente.

¿Él era su hijo? Volvió a preguntárselo en la mente con dudas, mientras lo veía cubrirse con la frazada y echarse a dormir de forma inmediata. Sasuke imaginó de muchas formas el cómo su hijo sería, pero en realidad no esperaba que Sakura hubiese hecho un trabajo tan bueno al haber estado sola todo ese tiempo… aún tenía unas cuantas dudas que su cabeza no lograba resolver por sí misma, así que decidió dejar al niño dormir a solas mientras salía del estudio para andar a la habitación principal, donde una serie de sirvientas hacían guardia.

La presencia del señor de la casa causó un pequeño revuelo entre las mujeres que estaban ahí cuidando de su esposa. Todas detuvieron sus acciones antes de ver un gesto de su parte que les autorizaba a continuar con su trabajo, pero aquello no bastó para el ama de llaves que era quien había estado dirigiendo a las mujeres, misma que se acercó a él para escuchar y exponerle la situación. Ella ya había escuchado de Orochimaru y Karin la revelación que la pelirrosa había hecho con tal de que Sasuke no asesinara a su propio hijo, por lo que aquello terminó facilitándoles algo de trabajo y aclaró algunos detalles.

—La señora se encuentra en un estado casi humano —las palabras preocupadas de la mujer lo sorprendieron un poco—. Ella ha vivido doce años como si fuera una mujer más, con una vida diurna, exposición al sol y, además, después de sellarlo a usted con energía blanca y negra ella toleró un embarazo por sí sola, sin olvidar que dio a luz con tan poca fuerza.

—¿Cómo se involucra su embarazo en esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —la mujer demostró en su rostro que había mucho de trasfondo.

—El cuerpo de mi señora quedó gravemente herido, su aura fue el que recibió el mayor daño y sin mi señor en este mundo a ella se le imposibilitaba recuperar fuerzas de forma natural, sin olvidar que el niño por sí mismo consume energía del cuerpo de su madre —los ojos de ella dudaban al hablar—. Creo que… ella se exigió demasiado. Es una sorpresa que esté viva.

—¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo? —la mujer apretó sus manos con algo de nervios ante aquella pregunta—. ¿Le hicieron algo a Sakura durante este tiempo? —ella tragó saliva, haciendo que él terminara por sentirse más ansioso.

—Mi señora no se alimentaba correctamente desde el principio —quiso explicar—, y el señorito fue un bebé dependiente de su madre por más tiempo que un niño común y corriente, por lo que ella tuvo que exigirse en exceso al menos por cinco años —hizo una mueca—. Mi señora tiene unas marcas… en su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Marcas? —él frunció el entrecejo, contrariado—. Su piel no sanó como debía… fue porque yo estaba sellado, ¿verdad? —ella asintió brevemente—. ¿Qué hace falta para que ella se recupere pronto? Sanosuke se asustará…

—Es como la anemia —contestó la mujer—, pero habría que considerar la sangre como hierro… no pasará pronto, pues no es sencillo conseguir sangre de calidad en estos días.

—Me queda claro —soltó él, caminando a paso firme e imponente hacia la puerta, tomando la manija de una de las dos puertas—. Quiero privacidad con mi mujer —las palabras causaron un respingo—, así que permítanme verla a solas… yo las llamaré cuando sea necesario.

—Sí, mi señor —respondió el ama de llaves, tan solo para verlo entrar a la habitación cerrando detrás de sí.

Ciertamente él se veía más maduro. El rostro, sus expresiones, su cabello, casi todo hacía que la mujer se sintiera nerviosa al ver que el joven niño que ella cuidó en el pasado ahora se parecía tantísimo a su padre. La imagen de Fugaku estaba en su cabeza cuando lo veía tan bien vestido, con ese porte y temple de acero, que pocas cosas podían alterarlo, pero entre esas pocas cosas su familia era una prioridad. El ama de llaves lanzó una orden al aire para que prepararan la vieja habitación del pequeño Sasuke para el nuevo miembro de la familia y todas se movieron de inmediato para aquella tarea, empezando a hacer un montón de preparativos como ofrenda o más bien bienvenida a aquellos dos, quienes habían vuelto a casa.

Por su lado, cuando Sasuke entró a la habitación se encontró con un ambiente muy oscuro. Las ventanas estaban completamente cubiertas y pocas velas estaban encendidas para no perturbar el sueño de la pelirrosa. Al pelinegro le bastó buscar la cama para verla, en medio de esta, cubierta por una cobija con sus ojos cerrados y aún con el yukata corto de las sacerdotisas del cielo, pues con la poca conciencia que tuvo en un momento ella pidió que no le cambiaran la ropa, en un gesto de protección hacia sí misma. Pero se veía incómodo llevar aquello.

Los pasos certeros del pelinegro fueron silenciosos, pues no pretendía alterar su descanso de ninguna forma, aunque probablemente no lo habría logrado fácilmente. Ella tenía varias horas en ese estado de sueño, aunque al principio su respiración sufría estragos, ahora su sueño parecía más bien tranquilo y pasivo. Los ojos penetrantes del Uchiha la miraron con atención y él terminó por acercarse lentamente, colocando su diestra sobre el pecho de su esposa, tan solo para verificar que estuviera bien y estuviese dormida. Y así fue, pero en definitiva su aura era muchísimo más débil de lo que recordaba.

Se movió rápido para aflojarse la vestimenta, quitándose el saco y todo mínimo detalle, quedándose con tan solo la camisa blanca remangada, con unos botones al cuello desabotonados, aunque con las prendas inferiores completamente en su lugar. Entonces vino a sentarse en la cama, notando que ella permanecía imperturbable, y acercó su propia mano izquierda hasta su boca para ensartar sus colmillos en la palma de su mano. Sasuke succionó una pequeña cantidad de sangre antes de inclinarse sobre Sakura, sosteniéndola por el rostro con su mano diestra que continuaba estando libre, hasta lograr un encuentro entre sus labios: usó aquél método para que ella consumiera su sangre, aprovechándose de su inconciencia, sabiendo que si estuviese despierta probablemente lo rechazaría de inmediato.

Afortunadamente los instintos reaccionaban mejor que los deseos y el orgullo, por lo que el pelinegro continuó tras la primera muestra de aceptación por el cuerpo de Sakura. Volvió a succionar un poco más y dárselo en los labios. El cuerpo de la pelirrosa estaba aceptándolo de buena forma, pero para la cuarta vez en que ella lo tragó y para el momento en que él iba a hacerlo por quinta vez la mano blanca de la Draculina se posó en la muñeca derecha de Sasuke, y él no pudo ignorar aquél acto, girándose a verla. Parecía afiebrada con un leve rubor surcando su rostro, pero era más probable que se debiera a que finalmente estaba consumiendo sangre y, para colmo, era una sangre poderosa y concentrada como la de su Drácula. Quizá ella no tenía fuerza suficiente para empujarlo y rehusarse, porque él esperaba que fuera lo primero que ella hiciera, pero su mano suave y poco confiable lo tocó de aquella forma.

—La última vez… que hiciste eso —empezó, como en un susurro—, fue la noche en que me hiciste tuya por primera vez —oh. No lo había notado, pero Sakura se había dirigido hacia ese recuerdo de inmediato. La noche que él la asesinó—. Ahora estoy bien, no tienes que…

Pero Sasuke no estaba en disposición de escuchar. Él repitió sus actos de forma inmediata para acercarse a los labios de la pelirrosa, interrumpiendo sus palabras y tomándola de imprevisto, obligándola a succionar y beber la sangre, aunque con la sorpresa ella no supo cómo responder de buenas a primeras y una pequeña gota de aquél líquido carmesí se derramó por la comisura de sus labios, llegando a tragarlo finalmente para entonces darse cuenta que la intención de alimentarla se había escapado junto a aquél pequeño rastro de sangre que dejó una suave marca en la piel blanca de la pelirrosa. Aquello no era ya su recuperación. Aquello se sentía, más bien, como la necesidad que doce años albergaban junto a un rencor que fue desplazado por completo.

—Sasuke-kun —sí. En su cabeza esa era la forma en que ella lo llamaba—, realmente no necesitas hacer esto, yo…

Realmente estaba ignorándola. Él volvió a actuar como quiso cuando interrumpió, por segunda vez, a sus palabras. Sasuke seguía aguardando por el rechazo que ella debía demostrarle en cada acto, pero Sakura seguía siendo obediente y recibía lo que su esposo tenía para darle en cada transfusión que terminaba convirtiéndose en un beso una vez que él se quedaba más tiempo del necesario en esa forma, pero cuando notaba que el pretexto se le estaba agotando se decidía a repetir sus actos para probar, de nuevo, cuál sería el resultado. Pero Sakura seguía aceptándolo, seguía correspondiendo y seguía sin negarse a aquello.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor…

—¡Doce años! —la voz fuerte, gruesa y el volumen tan alto la impresionaron, aun estando en la cama—. Estuve doce años en el limbo por un maldito sello que era tan complicado, tan indescifrable, que lo primero que pensé al saber lo más mínimo de ti al volver era que tenía que castigar tus pecados y averiguar de dónde sacaste ese endemoniado poder.

—… —ella lo observó en silencio al escuchar aquellas palabras, comprendiendo un poco su posición. Ella sabía lo que era albergar un odio, después de todo—. Lo lamento.

—Encontraste la forma de pagar con creces lo que te hice —ella desvió la vista distraídamente, llevando una mano a limpiarse la mejilla del rastro de sangre—. Ibas a ser la primera cosa que comiera… pero en lugar de eso te estoy alimentando.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo…

—Y tú no tenías porqué dejarme con vida, tampoco —ella dio un respingo ante los ojos que la miraban. Él, de alguna forma, había terminado con una mano pasando por encima de ella y la otra a su costado contrario, ambas contra la cama—. Debiste matarme.

—Incluso si así lo hubiese querido —ella admitía su crimen, lo que él siempre había calculado en su sueño, que ella de verdad había preferido torturarlo con una eternidad sin poder hacer nada al respecto—, yo no tenía la fuerza… y yo jamás la hubiese obtenido. No podría asesinar al hombre que amo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo de esa forma? —sin embargo ella seguía hablando de una forma que lo enloquecía—. ¡Tú me sellaste, no puedes decir que me amabas!

—¡He dicho que te amo! —rezongó ella de vuelta—. No he dicho que te amé, he dicho que te amo, que te sigo amando aún —él apretó suavemente las sábanas al escucharla—. Si pudiera evitarlo lo haría… y quizá lo habría logrado de no ser porque estamos unidos de por vida.

—Si me hubieses asesinado lo hubieses logrado.

—Yo no hablo del hilo del destino —había una seriedad en la voz de ella, había una sinceridad que lo estaba matando—. Yo estoy hablando del amor que he criado.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hora de Responder Reviews!**

Para **inesUchiha**: Lo sé, es un panecito de Dios *-* Pero pues ahí el impacto del drama, pues xD (?) Ah, bueno, es que Karin tenía la esperanza de convertirse en Draculina, la pobre no tenía ni idea de que ya le habían ganado al macho desde mucho tiempo atras lol Bueno, más bien comprendió la cantidad de cosas a las que Sakura se arriesgó pero no es todo por castigarse, en realidad Sakura lo hizo por proteger a su hijo UuU Gracias a ti, te dejo esto para que tengas una dulce noche buena C:

Para **Akirako**: Bueno, para Sanosuke no ha sido tan malo al ver a su madre esforzarse de tal manera por él, que es su hijo. Era la intención, por eso hice esa frase así ;D Jaja okno. Te dejo esto para que pases una dulce noche buena C:

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura había resultado embarazada del encuentro que tuvieron hace doce años, en su noche de bodas, cuando consumaron su matrimonio. Ellos habían estado juntos ya una vez anterior a aquello, un año previo a su boda, el día en que él la asesinó… y el volverse a unir una sola ocasión había sido suficiente para que las ambiciones del pelinegro se cumplieran: una familia para recrear el nombre Uchiha. Cuando se enteró él ni siquiera quiso creerle, porque de verdad era una idea imposible en su cabeza, más aún cuando Sakura lo odiaba tanto, ¿no? Un escalofrío recorrió a Sasuke cuando recordó las últimas palabras de su esposa, antes de enviarlo a ese vacío.<p>

_—Sasuke-kun, te amo…_

En el momento en que Sasuke comprendió lo que Sakura estaba haciendo y su cuerpo sintió aquella fuerza supo que el cuerpo de la pelirrosa no lo resistiría y probablemente ella moriría en lugar de permanecer en el sello junto a él. Sus manos reaccionaron por sí solas en aquél momento, empujándola tan lejos como pudo, aunque aquello pudiese haberla lastimado cuando golpeara con alguna pared. Pero él se aseguró de que ella continuara con vida pues, realmente, él creyó que podría deshacer el sello por sí mismo… no había notado que sería tan complicado y que Sakura había puesto incluso una condición, para que al quedar sellada junto a él nadie pudiese liberarlo en la ausencia de su sangre. Él le permitió vivir, aunque fuera un castigo.

Durante los dos primeros meses tras el encierro del aura de Sasuke ella intentó con esmero comprender sus acciones. No tenía deseos de seguir viviendo, pero quería saber más de lo que había hecho a Sasuke el hombre que era, así que investigó tanto como pudo. Y conforme pasaban las semanas y más enferma se encontraba ella dudaba que pudiera seguir viva por mucho tiempo y casi lo agradecía, hasta el día en que comprendió que la razón de su enfermedad no era que su vida se estuviera marchitando: era que otra vida estaba floreciendo en ella.

—¿Sanosuke es ese amor para ti? —no lograba concebir porqué era ahora ella quien le hablaba de forma dulce, aclarando su panorama—. Felicidades, cosechaste ese amor por ti misma, pero me privaste de ver a mi hijo crecer…

—Sano sigue creciendo —estaba sorprendido. La voz de Sakura había obtenido ese tono dulce y cautivador—. Eres un sueño para él, Sasuke… cuando lo supe entré en pánico, porque estaba tan sola y no podía dejar que todo ese amor estuviera lejos de mí —incluso su voz había sido afectada por la maternidad—, y yo solo podía protegerlo, porque Orochimaru estaba por ahí…

—Podemos decir que hiciste un pésimo trabajo al respecto…

—Aunque no lo descubrieron hasta que yo lo dije —respondió con astucia—. Hice un buen trabajo, Sasuke. Yo sé que lo logré. Lo hice tan bien que casi lo asesinas.

—Debiste decirlo desde el principio.

—Yo realmente creí que lo sabían, que por eso lo habían separado de mí —su voz se rompió en un suave sollozo—. Él tomó a mi hijo de mí… a mi bebé.

—No es ningún bebé…

—Él se formó aquí —respondió aún con la voz agitada por la perturbación de las lágrimas, colocando con delicadeza una mano sobre su vientre—, y aquí también —agregó, con la otra mano en su pecho—. Él siempre será mi bebé.

**Capítulo Siete**

¿Por qué? Ella ni siquiera había visto o conocido a Mikoto jamás. ¿Cuál era la razón para que Sakura usara palabras y tuviera gestos tan parecidos a ella? ¿Era eso lo que significaba ser una madre? No podía comprenderlo, pues él nunca había estado suficiente tiempo en ese entorno, él nunca había estado para entenderlo. Pero el puro hecho de saber que ellos habían hecho algo como aquello juntos lograba atraparlo en un sentimiento de defensa que ya le había ganado a su mente antes, cuando él salvó a Sakura de terminar junto a él perdida en el infinito. Cuando él pensó que solo podría odiar a ese mocoso, terminó por no tener más deseos que tenerlo bajo su brazo y verlo crecer como un buen hombre. ¿Era eso lo que significaba ser un padre?

Los ojos del moreno habían perdido la exaltación y la perturbación de la duda, de la incredulidad y del rencor. Sus ojos se encontraban ahora fijados en la mano de Sakura que estaba contra su pecho tembloroso, escuchando los suspiros y el intento de una voz quebrada por no seguir lloriqueando de esa forma. Pero habían pasado muchos años y ella finalmente había podido dejar salir lo que había mantenido oprimido en su corazón. Ella estaba sufriendo al tener que explicar que era una idiota por seguir amándolo de esa forma, pero estaba aliviada de poder contarle, finalmente, que tenían un hermoso hijo que era fruto de lo que, ella decía, era su auténtico amor. Y ella seguía llorando de esa forma controlada, hasta que sintió el tacto de Sasuke contra su mejilla, lo cual le tranquilizó inmediatamente.

—Qué molesta.

Aquél par de palabras logró que Sakura levantara la vista de inmediato, tan salo para darse cuenta de que él estaba ahora sobre ella y que el toque de sus labios llegara en menos de un segundo a los propios. Sasuke presionó con cuidado los suyos sobre los de ella, antes de moverlos con suavidad, con mucho cuidado, para que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente en contraste del movimiento de sus labios. Esos eran los labios que su cuerpo entero reconoció de inmediato, llevando la mano que antes estuvo en su vientre al pecho contrario, sosteniéndole por la camisa en un gesto cariñoso, dejándole a él todo el liderazgo de aquél momento.

—Sasuke-kun —susurró ella en el pequeño momento en que él le dio un poco de espacio, deslizando la mano de su mejilla al inicio de la tela del yukata de Sakura—, no puedes…

—Doce años —mencionó él de vuelta—. Quiero ver el cuerpo de mi mujer tras doce años…

—No —los ojos verde jade de Sakura seguían cristalizados por las lágrimas, amenazando con derramar más—, no quiero que lo veas… no es como antes.

—No me importa —Sakura había llevado la mano libre que le quedaba a sostener la de él, pero Sasuke le restó importancia—. Sé que tu cuerpo ha cambiado, más que el mío: haz tenido un hijo, es comprensible. Pero eres mía, Sakura. Quiero verlo.

—Por favor —lloró ella de nuevo, apretando más su camisa—, no lo hagas…

Pero la súplica no fue suficiente para él, pues ahora con ambas manos tomó el yukata y lo abrió, deslizando la tela de su brazo izquierdo hasta ver la piel blanca de Sakura, obteniendo de ella un reflejo en que cerró sus ojos y volteó el rostro al lado contrario, viéndose un poco impotente y permitiendo que las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos salieran con fluidez, apretando los labios temblorosos casi tanto como sus párpados.

—No me veas —insistió—, me odiarás…

—Es hermoso —interrumpió él a sus palabras, deslizando lentamente sus dedos sobre su piel, sobre el relieve maltratado de esta—. Sakura… alimentaste a Sanosuke con tu propio cuerpo, ¿verdad? Eso es hermoso.

La piel clara de Sakura tenía marcas de colmillos casi por todo el hombro. Ella había sufrido al ver el hambre de su pequeño en sus primeros años, que necesitaba más sangre de la que les otorgaban para vivir, pues él estaba creciendo y necesitaba esa gran cantidad de sangre en sus primeros años, sobre todo porque él crecía a la mitad del tiempo que un niño normal. Sakura había brindado su sangre, tras alimentarse, para que él no sufriera ningún tipo de hambre. Ella se había encontrado mucho tiempo al borde del colapso y su alimentación no la ayudaba a recuperarse rápidamente. Su hombro era la prueba de aquello. Pero ella no quería que él lo viera porque detestaría su cuerpo, porque podría pensar que un cuerpo marcado no sería bello.

—No puedo odiarlo —él se inclinó suavemente sobre su piel—. Sakura… las amo, amo tu sacrificio —presionó sus labios contra su piel—. Besaré cada marca, las besaré hasta que sanen. Pero no permitiré que ocultes ante mí ni ante nadie las pruebas de tu esfuerzo. Son hermosas.

Ella no pudo parar de llorar ante sus palabras, que fueron grandemente amables y dulces, que fueron tan amorosas como cada uno de los besos que él dejó sobre ellas. Si Sasuke podía aceptarlas como algo bello entonces a ella no le importaba que alguien más las odiara. Porque a ella no le importaban, porque ella ni siquiera había pensado en aquello cuando decidió que su pequeño hijo, siendo aún bebé, bebiera de su sangre. Su amor por Sanosuke era tan grande y tan fuerte que nada iba a hacerla dudar, pero el amor que Sasuke le demostró tras cada beso era casi tan hermoso como ver a su hijo crecer sanamente. Y tras los incontables besos que él dedicó a cada marca también dedicó otros besos a su rostro, queriendo tranquilizar sus lágrimas, hasta que terminó de besarle toda la cara para besar sus labios con necesidad y deseo.

—Sasuke-kun —la hizo suspirar.

—Tu cuerpo ha estado solo por todo este tiempo, Sakura —su voz le susurró con mucha suavidad, antes de depositar un beso en su cuello—, voy a recordarle quién es su dueño. Voy a premiarle por su paciencia, por su fidelidad.

Sería siempre como la primera vez entre esos brazos, así lo sentía. Sakura había escuchado de todo tipo de amores, de parejas y de matrimonios cuya vida, sentimental y sexual, iba perdiendo sentido y emoción conforme el tiempo avanzara. Pero ella sabía que cada una de sus entregas serían siempre como la primera: ciega, pura, pasional y amorosa. Ella había aprendido a entregar su cuerpo y alma en cada mínimo cariño, mientras que Sasuke pasaba a abandonar su dominio incluso cuando controlaba el acto, volviendo el tiempo en que estaban juntos en algo mutuo, compartido. Él era sincero siempre que la tocaba. Él también la amaba en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

><p>Sanosuke fue despertado al atardecer, cuando el sol se estaba ocultando. Las sirvientas le ofrecieron alimentarse por ofrecimiento de Sasuke y él aceptó al comprender que él era a quien su madre le había dicho su nombre completo. Después de aquello ellas le ofrecieron un baño y aunque Sanosuke se negaba a dejar que lo ayudaran ellas le dijeron que estaban preparando algo para él y para Sakura, por lo que querían que vistieran de gala para la ocasión, como se hacía en esa casa. El niño terminó por aceptar a regañadientes, aunque le sorprendió lo anticuada que la ropa podía ser en esa casa, pero veía bien porqué al mirar los cuadros que habían en todas partes y, sin siquiera saberlo, él estuvo todo ese tiempo en la vieja habitación de su padre.<p>

Cuando finalmente Sanosuke estaba listo eran, probablemente, las siete de la tarde. Ya había anochecido y las sirvientas le ofrecieron bajar a la sala de estar con algunos juguetes para que esperara por Sakura y Sasuke. El pequeño se había ganado, rápidamente, a las sirvientas debido a su buen humor y entusiasmo, que terminó invitándolas a sentarse a jugar con él y ellas no se negaron pues era imposible decirle que no al hijo de su señor, aun cuando Sanosuke ni siquiera sabía que él era un heredero de aquella casa y, peor aún, él pensaba que estaban en alguna base de la organización ocultos del enemigo.

Pasó un rato antes de que Sanosuke detuviera sus juegos y mirara hacia la puerta al reconocer el aroma de su madre por el pasillo y Sakura no tardó en aparecer ahí, del brazo de Sasuke que hacía de su acompañante, para que el niño la mirara formando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, llena de alegría. Ella estaba usando uno de los vestidos que alguna vez perteneció a Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke. Era de color bronce, con muchos detalles, con un estilo de antaño y un corte cuadrado en el pecho, con un par de mangas cortas sobre sus hombros que no lograban ocultar por completo las cicatrices de mordida del niño. Las sirvientas le habían peinado ondulando ligeramente su cabello corto, con dos pequeñas trenzas que dejaban su cabello caer para atrás, pero lo sostenían para que no molestasen su rostro.

—Sanosuke —la mención de su nombre por Sasuke le dio libertad, pero dudó.

—Sanosuke —Sakura se soltó suavemente de Sasuke, inclinándose hasta quedar de cuclillas y había dicho su nombre en aprobación antes de abrir sus brazos para él—. Ven, cariño.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó él con fuerza, antes de esquivar todo obstáculo en su camino y correr hacia ella. Él siempre era feliz de poder llamarle de esa forma y los presentes sintieron la ternura de aquella palabra mientras lo veían lograr llegar a sus brazos.

—Mi amor, te extrañé —aguantó las lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo con una necesidad gigantesca—. Mírate… estás tan guapo con esa ropa.

—Mamá, pareces una princesa —declaró él, separándose un poco para mirarla con esa gran y torpe sonrisa que había adoptado con el tiempo—. Te ves muy bonita, me gusta mucho, ¡mi mamá es una princesa! —exclamó él, mirando a las sirvientas para que se enterasen.

—Más bien una reina, diría yo —interrumpió entonces el mayor, por lo que el niño lo miró hacia arriba con atención—. Sanosuke, perdona que interrumpamos tu hora de juego.

—No importa, quería ver a mamá —aseguró entusiasmado.

—Entonces me alegro —él soltó esas palabras gentilmente, pero apenas terminó miró a las sirvientas, quienes comprendieron y tras una inclinación comenzaron a retirarse.

—¿Hn? —el niño se vio confundido ante aquello.

—Sanosuke —la voz de Sakura volvió a ser su centro de atención, antes de verla vistiendo aquella sonrisa que por poco era preocupada—. Quiero hablarte de algo, ¿vale?

Era complicado. Ella quería explicárselo, pero no tenía idea de cómo debía de hacerlo, por lo que Sasuke insistió en que estar presente sería lo mejor para servirle de apoyo y para que Sanosuke no tuviera dudas de aquello. Ellos se acomodaron en los sillones, sentándose Sakura y Sasuke frente a él, lo que hacía que el niño dudara un poco pues él no era ningún tonto. Desde que ellos aparecieron había notado que el aroma de Sakura venía mezclado al de Sasuke en el pasillo, pero cuando la abrazó ella tenía su olor impregnado en el cuerpo. ¿De qué era lo que esos dos iban a hablarle?

—Sanosuke, ¿sabes dónde estás? —él reaccionó ante la pregunta de Sakura, algo contrariado en realidad.

—En… ¿una guarida de la organización? —pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Esta es la casa de Sasuke —no iba a hablarle con tanta confianza frente a su hijo por no confundirlo—. Sasuke y yo nos conocimos muchísimo antes de que tú nacieras. Él trabajó mucho tiempo en mi equipo, junto a tu tío Naruto y yo.

—¡Oh, él es un amigo del tío Naruto también! —exclamó con fascinación.

—Ellos eran los mejores amigos en ese tiempo —le aseguró.

—Yo no lo vería así —contestó el pelinegro, levantando una ceja con un poco de incredulidad—. Nosotros más bien vivíamos peleando.

—Todos los amigos pelean —dijo Sano entonces, sonriendo.

—Tienes razón —corroboró ella divertida por su respuesta, mirando a Sasuke de soslayo casi con burla, pues un niño le había corregido—. Bueno. Sasuke y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, también… pero no de la misma forma que con Naruto —el niño abrió un poco los ojos—. Yo estaba muy enamorada de Sasuke en esos tiempos.

—Mamá —interrumpió el niño, captando su atención—, ¿vas a casarte con Sasuke? —la conclusión del menor hizo que ellos se sorprendieran, dando un respingo—. Porque no tienes que pedirme permiso, ¿sabes? Papá no está y…

—Tu madre ya está casada —respondió Sasuke en su lugar, de inmediato—, con tu padre… pero me sorprende con qué facilidad lo aceptarías.

—No lo aceptaré fácilmente —aseguró el niño, mirándole entonces—, pero si mamá quiere casarse de nuevo entonces estará bien para mí. ¿Sabes? Mamá ha estado viviendo por mí todo este tiempo. Creo que esté bien que ame a alguien.

—Yo amo a tu padre —interfirió ella, por lo que los ojos de Sasuke la miraron fijamente ante aquello—, y no necesito a un hombre que no sea tu padre, Sanosuke.

—Ah… lo has rechazado —Sakura rió melodiosamente ante las palabras infantiles de Sano.

—No, cariño. No lo he hecho —pero, sorprendentemente, al hablar de su esposo ella no se veía triste como otras ocasiones. Aquello hacía que Sanosuke le prestara mayor atención—. Y en cuanto a tu padre… es precisamente de lo que quiero hablarte.

—¿De… mi padre?

—Sanosuke, cuando preguntaste de él te conté algunas cosas —continuó ella—. Yo te dije a ti que eres un Uchiha, el hijo de otro Uchiha, y que tu padre era el último hombre que quedaba de su familia, ¿lo recuerdas? Contigo serían dos —él asintió distraídamente.

—Pero papá se fue —Sakura desvió la mirada—, y no volvió.

—Y eso fue mi culpa —ahí estaba. El toque melancólico en el rostro y la voz de Sakura, el toque de la culpa, todo lo que fue disipado cuando Sasuke colocó una mano en su espalda y ella le miró de vuelta con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—Mamá —el niño lo veía todo con curiosidad—, ¿qué pasa con papá?

—Sanosuke, tu padre no podría volver por sí mismo —le explicó ella—, es por eso que tú has sido traído a esta casa. ¿Lo sabes? Que Sasuke es el dueño de esta casa…

—Lo sé. ¿Sasuke traerá a papá de vuelta? —Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Sasuke no. Tú —el niño parpadeó—. En mi ausencia has sido tú quien ha traído de vuelta a tu padre, cariño —Sanosuke reaccionó con sorpresa—. El nombre de tu padre es…

—Uchiha Sasuke —la voz del pelinegro terminó las palabras de la pelirrosa, quien sostuvo la tela de la falda de su vestido al escucharle, para que la mano tranquila del moreno se colocara sobre las de ella—. Si Sakura no me lo hubiese dicho no me habría dado cuenta jamás, no pareces un hijo que hubiese concebido hace doce años.

—Entonces —los ojos de Sanosuke demostraron su sorpresa—, Sasuke…

—Él es tu padre —la mano libre de Sakura se dirigió a su propio pecho—, él es mi esposo, Sanosuke —el menor parpadeó incrédulo ante aquellas palabras—. Lo lamento. Ha sido mi culpa que él se fuera lejos sin poder volver. Sé que es complicado.

—Lo entiendo —respondió el niño de inmediato—. Tiene sentido si nos vieran juntos, ¿verdad? Además, tú y él, pegan perfectamente…

—¿Cómo dices? —sorprendió a Sasuke. Ese niño, ¿cómo era tan maduro e inteligente?

—Mamá es muy bonita, pero ella no se interesa por eso. Ella es buena, es amable, es dulce y es cariñosa, es muy inteligente y aunque es estricta ella me quiere muchísimo, así que siempre me lo dice para que no me olvide, aunque no podría —rió el niño—, y tú eres muy serio y no parece que puedas mostrar tus sentimientos, pero con mamá es inevitable, ¿verdad?

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó ella, mirándole de soslayo ante lo que era evidente—. Te dije que él era muy inteligente, ¿recuerdas? Pero más importante que eso, Sanosuke… creo que es importante que tengas a tu padre, incluso tras tantos años.

—Yo pienso que es importante que tú lo tengas —ella lo miró con seriedad, antes de que el niño se dirigiera a Sasuke—. ¿Sabes? Mamá se ha esforzado muchísimo todos estos años para que no me falte nada y, aun así, ella ha estado triste por ti —Sakura sonrió dulcemente ante esas palabras—. Ella ha hecho de mamá y de papá. Ahora solo tendrá que ser mamá.

—Estás diciendo —ese niño era demasiado, incluso si tenía once años.

—Está bien —Sanosuke se levantó, acercándose a los dos, para abrirse paso y recargar su cuerpo en el regazo de Sakura, tomando las manos de los dos con las suyas—. No importa que haya tardado. Mamá será feliz contigo, ¿verdad? Entonces está bien para mí.

—¿Incluso si eso es un cambio tan grande? —preguntó Sasuke, aún sin poder creérselo.

—Incluso si hay problemas al principio, no importa —continuó el niño—. Si mamá te escogió está bien, ¿verdad? Mamá no podría equivocarse, ella es mi mamá, después de todo. Y ella no escogería jamás nada malo para mí.

—Sanosuke…

—Además, no puede hacerse nada —los ojos del niño lo miraron, incluso ahora que estaba sobre el regazo de la pelirrosa—. Tú eres mi papá, ¿vale?

Sanosuke había nacido con una habilidad mucho más poderosa que el carisma natural de los vampiros, así que a él se le facilitaba enormemente ganarse a la gente a su alrededor. Sakura era una víctima constante de sus encantos que no podía resistirse a su propio hijo, pero que se mantenía como buena madre tanto como podía. Sasuke no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de tener un hijo así, tanto como de una esposa que criara a semejante niño de aquella forma por sí sola. Aquello superaba cualquier idea o sueño que pudo haber tenido en su vida sobre su hijo.

En aquellos momentos Sakura no pudo evitar el llanto. Había vivido durante demasiado tiempo deseando que algo así sucediera, incluso si estaba mal. Ella había necesitado a Sasuke no solo como esposo, sino que como padre de su hijo y, sabía, Sanosuke también. En el momento en que ella empezó a llorar Sano tan solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente, sabiéndose el culpable de sus lágrimas, mientras que Sasuke suspiró al conocer a su mujer sin remedio, pero tampoco la culpaba. Ni siquiera una docena de años pudo atrofiar los sentimientos de cariño que ellos se habían tenido y, como en la última ocasión, aclarar sus sentimientos bastaba para que el otro olvidara un rencor que había sido alimentado por tanto tiempo.

Habían aprendido una sola cosa de su relación, del amor que compartían: no había forma de que los años, de que el odio ni de que el mismísimo Hades los separara o destruyera sus lazos, porque su hilo del destino era más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa y, a estas alturas, ni la humanidad, ni la organización ni mucho menos Orochimaru eran lo suficientemente fuertes para desafiar una fuerza que la muerte no podría enfrentar. Sakura había narrado esos cuentos de amor verdadero para su hijo cuando era más pequeño, aún sin tener certeza de lo que esto significaba, aún sin darse cuenta de que ella vivía un cuento más hermoso y verdadero que esos.

Pero Orochimaru no contaba con eso.


End file.
